


For You

by romanee



Series: Moment in Time [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Attempt at Humor, Cannibalism, Consensual Gore, Decapitation, Dismemberment, Eye Obsession, Gore, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Stalking, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Multiple Pov, Murder, Self Harm, Starvation, Tokyo Ghoul AU, ghoul!yuuri, mentions of vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: His eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue Yuri has ever seen in all his twenty-four years of life that just the thought of them made his mouth water.*Hiatus for the time being, until I figure out something to do with this story: read chapter 13 for more info if you're interested in the state of this story/series*





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiiyoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiyoshi/gifts).



> The title is from this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e9uaL1j-bk8) and is what got me really in the groove to writing this thing up o7  
> this is for [kiiyoshi](http://kiiyoshi.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr!

His eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue Yuri has ever seen in all his twenty-four years of life that just the thought of them made his mouth water. But Yuri didn’t want to eat the man or pick out and devour his lovely eyes, no, no, no, he really didn’t! Well… in the beginning he did but now, oh now he wanted to have those eyes on him and okay maybe a little taste would be nice, but he honestly wanted to spend time with this man and learn everything and anything about him.

 _Oh god… we haven’t even spoken yet and I already sound obsessed._ Yuri groaned and flopped down onto his bed burying his face it into his pillow.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is much appreciated (*´-｀*)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasnt meant to happen, but alas...  
> I'm actually really iffy about this but >.> I hope its okay..

_Two week later_

“Phichit what am I going to do???” Yuri slumped against the table and flailed his arms for lack of anything better to do with them. “I feel like a stalker…” he wanted to cry, but they were in a library and the last thing they needed was to get kicked out because he couldn’t control his emotions over a person he didn’t even know.

Phichit had the gall to _laugh_ at him.

“Sorry, Yuri, but… you have been kind of…” he gave Yuri a _look_ and motioned his arms at him as if that said it all while trying to not laugh and Yuri didn’t appreciate it in the slightest. If he could become one with the table he would have, but alas, that wasn’t an option so he slide down in is seat till he was sure all Phichit could see of him was his eyes.

“You’re a terrible friend.”

“I have no clue what you’re talking about! I’m a wonderful friend~ Now help me with my homework so we can head home” he leaned forward and whispered, “or do you plan on going for a ‘walk’ to find your current obsession?”

Yuri flushed and looked away from Phichit as he moved around the table so he could look at Phichit’s book better, “He’s at work right now so…” he refused to look at Phichit.

“Wow Yuri.”

“I know. I have a problem.”

His blush grew when he heard Phichit snort, “You’re so lucky I left my phone at our apartment, I’m itching to capture this moment you know.”

“Stop making fun of me and study like a good student.”

Resting his chin in his palm Yuri waited till his friend called for his attention when he needed some help.

_I wonder what he’s doing right now…_

 

+

 

By the time they left the library it was pitch black out and Yuri would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little sad from missing out on seeing _him_ again.

“Sorry that took so long, I forgot I had a research paper I had to get books for.” He didn’t sound sorry at all, but Yuri couldn’t stay mad at Phichit, even if he wanted to.

“Ahh don’t worry about it, its fine. Are you hungry? We can go somewhere that’s still open or we can order take out?” Just because he could go a while without eating didn’t mean Phichit could.

Instead of a verbal answer right away Phichit bumped their shoulders together let out a sigh and linked their arms together.

“Tell me Yuri, I’m I going to have to help you hide a body or something? Do I need to pick up more cleaning supplies? Cause let me tell you, blood is a bitch to clean out of carpet and I don’t think I can do that again without wanting to rip my hair out.”

Yuri couldn’t stop the laugh that made its way up is throat at the memory of coming home to Phichit curled up on the couch, the air reeking of cleaning supplies and on the carpet was splotches of blood that he didn’t realize he tracked in the night before.

“This isn’t funny Yuri! I came back from my classes, you were gone and there was blood on the carpet!! It was very stressful you know!”

Ah he was smiling too now. _He’s not that mad._

They were making their way up the stairs now when Yuri fished out his keys, “No, nothing like that, don’t worry. This is different.”

He could hear Phichit’s eye roll.

“Last time you were like this, it was with that girl with the pretty green eyes, and we both know that you still have them somewhere in your room because you couldn’t bring yourself to eat them; now it’s a guy with pretty blue eyes. Yuri I’m seeing a pattern here and you can’t deny it.”

“I’m not obsessed.” _I’m obsessed and we both know it._

Phichit closed the door behind them giving him that look again and jumped onto the couch and patted the spot next to him. “Sure whatever you say, you are in no way obsessed with a man who, quote ‘has the most beautiful shade of blue eyes you’ve ever seen’ unquote.”

Shuffling his feet he sat down in the open spot, he was trying not to pout, but gave up when Phichit scooted back and patted his thighs with an expectant look on his face. Sighing he gave in and turned so he was laying on his back and his head was on Phichit’s lap. Immediately fingers were combing through his hair.  

“This is different. I don’t know why but it is… I mean _yes_ it started off that way, like with the girl… but…”

“But~”

If he was going to be honest, he wasn’t sure.

“I don’t know… I don’t want to kill him. I don’t want to eat him…” he frowned and bit his lip, “maybe a bite wouldn’t be too much to ask for… or want.” He shook his head before he could think about that too much.

“Do you want to keep in as like a weird food storage thing??”

“Phichit?!! What no!! Where did you even get that idea from??”

He held his hands up and laughed, “Sorry I was just brainstorming!” His fingers were back in his hair again and was still chuckling a little bit, “Okay, so do you know that he’s a human at least, I mean I know you’re sense of smell is crazy good, but never hurts to be sure. It would be a mess if you got into a fight with another ghoul cause you mistaken him for a human.”

Oh he was human all right and if his eyes weren’t to die for his smell was to kill for.

“Human. He’s a human I know it.”

“Okay then I say bump into him somewhere and actually start a conversation, maybe learn his name, and then I can help you stalk him, but I’ll use the internet while you… keep doing what you’re doing!”

Yuri will never know how he lucked out with such an amazing supportive friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is nothing serious about this fic...  
> I hope their meeting was at least entertaining.

This was a terrible idea and he hated Phichit for putting it in his head and for making him go through with it!

“Dude I’m right here, please… I can practically feel you strangling me.”    

He shot a glare Phichit’s way, but instead of pretending to be scared like he normally would, he blew a kiss and winked; before Yuri could shove and actually strangle his friend, Yuri froze when he heard a bark; he turned his head and was face to face with a dog.

_That’s his dog… that’s…_

Yuri, Phichit and the dog stared at one another when the dog finally started barking and trying to hobble over the bush and attempted to launch itself towards the two of them.

Yuri would deny the shriek that left him when Phichit used him as a shield and he was smothered by a slobbery tongue.

He was coved in dog drool, Phichit was laughing at him, and a voice was yelling in their direction. The hands that were on his shoulder tightened when the figure got closer and he heard Phichit mumbling under his breath: “Damn Yuri…”

That was a good thing, Phichit approved.

The finally decided to spare him and made its way over to its owner and

“I’m sorry! I was taking a call and I didn’t notice Makkachin wander off! Please forgive me and my wayward poodle, he’s usually very kind!”

Yuri wanted to say something, but his words kept getting caught in his throat. Of all the way’s he imagined his first interaction with ‘beautiful man with blue eyes’ would go, being pounced on by his dog was not one of them.   

But he wasn’t alone and the lifesaver that came in the form of Phichit Chulanont swooped in and began speaking while pulling the both of them up.

His hand that wasn’t busy keeping Yuri upright waved about, “No worries! We were just a little surprised! Adorable poodle by the way, Yuri, didn’t you say your family used to have a poodle or was it something else?”

He was doomed.

All because he got a little tongue tied and let Phichit run his mouth.

Slowly he nodded, _No_ , “Y- yeah… it was a long time ago though… and I was young so I hardly remember.” _Great now I have a fake dog, thanks Phichit I really appreciate it!_

The man laughed, and Yuri could have died then and there it was so lovely, everything was lovely about this man; his eyes, smell, smile, laugh, he could go on forever, but Phichit’s hold on him kept him grounded and at attention to what was reality.

He put his hand out, “Victor Nikiforov.” He was smiling.  _His name is Victor and Victor is smiling at me._

Victor.

_Victor, Victor, Victor, Victor, Victor, Victor, Victor_

“Yuri.” He took his hand and then motioned over to his left, “Yuri Katsuki and this is my friend Phich –

“Phichit Chulanont, at your service!!”

The man, no, Victor, smiled even more, “Pleasure! I’m still really sorry about Makkachin though… could I treat you two to a late lunch?”

Was Yuri’s mind playing tricks on him or did Victor look hopeful?

“Oh, that’s really nice of you! But unfortunately I have plans” he pulled out his phone and turned it on and looked at a blank screen.

Yuri couldn’t believe it, _sneaky little –_

“And I’m running a little late already! Yuri is free though!”    

Scratch that previous thought, Phichit is nothing but trouble.  

“Wonderful! Not that you have to go” he turned towards Yuri and smiled. Yuri melted on the inside, on the outside he nodded at Victor who looked more than a little happy. “I’m glad I can at least make it up to one of you!”   

Phichit made his move and whispered in his native language, “Go get ‘em!” His life line was abandoning him and Yuri wanted to cry, he wasn’t ready to be talking to this man – _Victor_ – by himself let alone go out and eat with him!

If Phichit could have run any faster, he would have, instead he waved back towards Yuri and Victor, “Have fun! Brings something home for me ya?!”  

Next to him Victor was waving, “Shall we?”

Nodding stiffly, Yuri followed after Victor.

He’d be lying if he said it was hard to keep his hands at his side. He wanted to touch and taste skin. Yuri was beginning to realize this was a mistake. Part of his brain was telling him to devour and have his fill; the other, the human side that Phichit drilled into him, was tell him to make casual conversation, but not bring up the fact that he had been following Victor’s ever move since he first saw him at the store three weeks ago.  

Instead he blurted out the one thing that has been on his mind.

“You have beautiful eyes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((pls yall... let me know how im doing... im so iffy about all this o(-( ))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The past couple of days have been rough, I hated everything I tried to write for this chapter so I did something a little different.  
> And just a little heads up gonna have a minor timeskip cause I could honestly go on forever with /this/ and if I do that I'll feel like I'm just dragging things out and it'll be boring so! timeskip it is. o7  
> ((made some small edits to last chapter as well))

Victor knew he probably shouldn’t… but he really, _really_ wanted to.

Being told as a kid not to talk to strangers had no effect apparently, because here he was hoping that the young man that had been following him around for the past couple of weeks would show up.

He even brought Makkachin with him this time.

So

Here was… walking around the park talking to Chris while Makkachin followed alongside him trying to look for his stalker – he set a pattern and so far each time he never failed to spot the man following him; which was kind of hard since all he could go off of was glass, black hair and a pair of brown eyes. Oh! And a cute round face! His clothing style was different every time Victor saw him lurking so this was the best he could do.    

“You’re going to get yourself killed you know that right? People don’t just follow other people around unless they plan on killing them.”

Victor laughed; his life was boring, so this whole thing was amusing to for him, and if someone hated him that much and actually wanted to go out of their way to kill him, he’s sure they would have done it by now.  

“I’d say he doesn’t look the type, but as you told me yesterday, appearances can be deceiving. Besides, I think if he wanted me dead I’d be dead already.”

He heard Chris sigh over the phone and noise sounding like he was opening a bottle of something, probably champagne. “It’s noon and you’re already drinking? I should be surprised, but I’m not.”

“Talking to you makes me want to drink.”

Deciding to take that as a complement, Victor hummed as they both fell silent. He went to pet Makkachin’s head when he noticed he was no longer next to him.

He looked around a few time, “Makkachin?”

“Get left behind?”

“He doesn’t normally stray like this I wonder –

Ah! I see him” he placed his hand over his heart; honestly the last thing he wanted to worry about was Makkachin running off or worse, getting stolen. “Looks like he’s bother a couple.”

Chris snorted, “In a park in the afternoon? Kinky, I’ll give them that.”

As he got closer whatever words were going to come out of mouth got stuck in his throat and he made a strangled noise.

“Something the matter, are they going at it like crazy?”

 “Havetogotalktoyoulaterbyee!”

He shoved his phone in his pocket and started calling for Makkachin.

_Boyfriend, he has a boyfriend, and here I am thinking… God what am I thinking? Chris is right, this is unhealthy._

Maybe his stalker was planning on killing him after all. 

Once he was close enough, Makkachin seemed to have had his fill of fun and trotted back to his side.

“I’m sorry! I was taking a call and I didn’t notice Makkachin wander off! Please forgive me and my wayward poodle, he’s usually very kind!” Victor slapped on his best smile while he eyeing the hand on glasses’ shoulder and watched as it tightened and untighten a few time. _They look cute together._ He refused to feel anything with that thought.

Glasses’ seemed like he was having a hard time and Victor was prepared to just turn and leave them be when the other man spoke up.

“No worries! We were just a little surprised! Adorable poodle by the way, Yuri, didn’t you say your family used to have a poodle or was it something else?”

_Yuri_

Victor glanced over to glasses, Yuri, and watched as he looked like a deer caught in the headlight as he stiffly nodded, “Y- yeah… it was a long time ago though… and I was young so I hardly remember.”

He couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled out of him, Yuri looked so nervous! Without a second thought he held his hand out, “Victor Nikiforov.”

_Well… Chris did always say two is better than one._

Yuri’s shaky hand gripped Victor’s hand, “Yuri.” He then motioned over to his left, “Yuri Katsuki and this is my friend Phich –

“Phichit Chulanont, at your service!!”

Instead of shaking hands Yuri’s _friend_ gave him a mock salute.   

Victor smiled a more real smile, “Pleasure! I’m still really sorry about Makkachin though… could I treat you two to a late lunch?” He could almost hear Chris making a sound of approval for inviting not one but two cute people out for lunch.

But it seemed that wasn’t how things were going to go.

“Oh, that’s really nice of you! But unfortunately I have plans” Phichit pulled out his phone and looked at it for a bit. “And I’m running a little late already! Yuri is free though!”     

Victor tried to contain his excitement. _At least one is better than none._ “Wonderful! Not that you have to go” the last thing Victor wanted to do was make someone go out if they didn’t want to; he turned towards Yuri and smiled.

Yuri nodded back towards him and he was so very happy, “I’m glad I can at least make it up to one of you!”

Yuri’s friend then whispered something in a language Victor didn’t know and took off yelling back at them to have fun and for Yuri to bring something for him. _Their very close, how nice!_ Victor waved back then glanced at Yuri.

“Shall we?”    

Yuri nodded and followed after him.

Close to Victor’s side, Makkachin followed as well.

For a while neither of them spoke and the sound of other people talking around them and Makkachin’s occasion bark surrounded them. Victor hummed a tune under his breath and peaked over at Yuri; he looked as though he was having an internal battle with himself.

_I hope he isn’t actually planning on killing me..._

“You have beautiful eyes!”

Victor has never had a moment where everything seemed to go quiet and it was just him and another person, but now, after the sudden complement, he felt everything drown out as he replayed the words in his head.

‘You have beautiful eyes!’ _I mean I do, but wow… he looks so genuine._

When he got complements he would give his thanks and carry on, but the longer he took to reply the redder Yuri’s face became and he started to stutter apologies.

So Victor laughed.

He’s been doing an awful lot of that as of late.

It was nice.

+

Of course, Victor had laughed at him, and when Yuri tried to apologize for saying something really weird, Victor just waved him off and thanked him for the complement.

Told him it was sweet of him and laughed again.  

Yuri was sure his brain short circuited every time Victor laughed at him.

It wasn’t like he was laughing at Yuri in a mean or rude manner, it was just… Yuri would never tire of hearing this human laugh. Sure he loved it when Phichit laughed, which was usually at his expense, but it was still a nice sound; Victor’s laugh though, now that was a sound that was on another level that had Yuri weak in the knee’s for and he _hated it_.

Yuri had been content with follow Victor around and not having any type of communication, but of course he let Phichit talk him into looking for an opportunity to the object of his affection. He still wasn’t even sure if it was genuine on his part… he wasn’t one to pass up a good meal and a fantastic mean he knew Victor would make.

But something was holding him back and he was more than little pleased about that part, no matter how small it was.

+

Because Victor’s dog was with them, they didn’t go inside anywhere; instead Victor took him to a food stand that had an array of choices; he picked something that looked like it was a burger, he didn’t want to murder his diet too much, it has been awhile since he last ate human food and he was sure he wasn’t going to feel great later.

While Victor got something he zoned out. He wasn’t good a things like this; impromptu dates.

_Not a date… he’s just being nice and I’m not thinking about what he must taste like after eating…_

His mouth started to water and he wiped his mouth hoping no one noticed.

Yuri was more than a little fucked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((there is a timeskip))

Phichit loves Yuri.

There was nothing the ghoul could do that would upset Phichit; except hurt his hamsters, which he knew the ghoul would be absolutely mortified if he was too rough with them, so that was the least of Phichit’s worries, and the blood stain on the carpet incident, but that’s neither here nor there.

The point is Phichit loves Yuri and all his flaws. And Yuri loves him with all his extra baggage that comes with having a human as a friend and roommate. In a strange way they completed each other. Yuri was his best friend and if it wasn’t for him Phichit knew he wouldn’t be alive and Yuri would still be struggling with loneliness.

So when, at three in the morning he was woken up to the sound of the door to their apartment being thrown open and things being knocked over, Phichit’s tired brain processed nothing and figured that something was worried.

Stumbling out of his bed, heart racing, he threw the door to his room open and rubbed at his eyes trying to get the sleep out of his eyes, “Yuri! What –

Phichit had never moved so fast in his life at the sight of blood on Victor’s neck; he rushed over to the two and pried Yuri off of Victor, who had been pinned to the wall and quickly started shoving his back towards the door and getting him out as soon as possible.

“Sorry, sorry! I’d take you home, but I have to take care of Yuri, again sorry get home safe!” and slammed the door in a dazed Victor’s face.  

A hand wrapped around the back of his neck and held him. He could feel Yuri’s grip tightening and untightening fighting on what he should do with the body in his grasp.

Phichit could count the number of times this has happened on one hand, so he relaxed his body and willed his heart beat to slow squeezing his eyes shut he rested his head on the wall in front of him; _everything will be okay as long as I stay calm_.

Yuri was shaking and Phichit desperately wanted to help him, but he was too aware that if he didn’t let Yuri find his senses on his own he could very well snap his neck, not because he wanted to or meant to, but because Phichit was trying to get away. Right now he was a possible meal for Yuri, which meant he was neglecting his diet. Again.

The pressure on his neck lessened and he turned his head and was met with wide red eyes; tears were welling up in Yuri’s eyes and Phichit let go of the breath he was holding in and turned around fulling and pulled Yuri into his arms, “Shushhh it’s okay, you didn’t hurt me, you didn’t hurt Victor,” he kept his right hand on the back of Yuri’s neck and his left hand rubbed light circles on his back, “everything’s okay.”

While Yuri gripped onto the back of his shirt and cried into his shoulder, Phichit maneuvered them around the apartment and led them both back into his room; sat Yuri down and started helping him out of his shoes and clothes.

“I’ll be right back; I’m going to go get some clothes for you.” Since Yuri was busy wiping his tears, Phichit scurried off and grabbed the first thing he got his hands on and made his way back to his friend. Carefully Phichit helped Yuri into fresh cloths and then pushed his back so he was lying down in his bed.

He crawled over Yuri and curled around him, pulling his sheets up and tucking them both in, “You okay?” Phichit kept his voice steady, calm and above a whisper, he needed to be an anchor for Yuri and show him he wasn’t afraid of him, wasn’t afraid to be near him after what had just happened.

The response he got from Yuri was another round of choked sobs and mumbled apologies for almost hurting him; Phichit quickly wrapped his arms around his Yuri and squeezed him, telling him he was here and he wouldn’t leave him, that he wasn’t mad, and most of all didn’t hate him.

“Mistakes happen, Yuri, I don’t blame you, will get you something to eat in the morning, can you hold out that long?” He’s had to do emergency runs before and if Yuri told him he couldn’t wait, then he would get up right now and –

“I’m okay… I can wait.” A few sniffs and Yuri tightened his grip on Phichit’s hand, “I can and I will wait.” His force quivered a little, “I’m… I… I messed up.”

For the next three hours Phichit laid awake until he was sure Yuri was asleep before he allowed sleep to overtake him.

+

When Yuri woke up his head hurt and he felt like he was going to throw up even though he could tell there was nothing in his stomach to throw up. He groaned and rolled around on the bed for a while before reaching for the sheets he had kicked off and wrapped them tightly around himself. He needed to eat before he had another bad episode and did something worse like take a chunk out of Phichit...

_Can’t let that happen, not again._

He was vaguely aware that he did almost that to Victor last night. Yuri could be at least a little bit proud of himself from taking Victor back to his apartment, like he subconsciously knew Phichit would help him fix things and not let him kill his current love interest.

Movement outside the room caught his attention and he peaked over the sheets staring at the door waiting for Phichit to announce himself. Instead there was a quiet knock followed by Phichit calling for him to come eat.

He didn’t have to be told twice.

Fighting with the sheets he got himself untangled and threw the door open and almost ran into Phichit who was still standing in front of the door.

“Good morning sleepy head!” Phichit looped their arms together dragging him into the kitchen, “You slept in so it gave me enough time to rummage around and get you something!”

He was pushed into a seat and spread out all over the table was an assortment of body parts and a bowl that looked to have nothing but eyeballs and Yuri felt his mouth watering. Yuri looked from the table to Phichit then back to the table.

“I’m not going to ask because I never do, but Phichit, you’re the best.”

His friend hummed pulling out a seat across from him and smiled knowingly. “I know! Now eat up, we have a lot to talk about after last night’s events!”

Yuri winced at the tone, but he agreed and dug in. It took so much self-control to not tackle his best friend and weep happy tears.   

_Fresh intestines have never tasted so delicious._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT(2/10): whole chapter has been edited and cleaned up!   
> ((self harm tag is for Yuri starving himself))

Victor wasn’t sure how long he had stared at the teeth marks on his neck for, but his legs were starting to hurt and his left hand was starting to cramp up from him putting most if not all his weight on it for so long. He couldn’t help it though, last night after dinner things were more than a little fuzzy. He knew they went out for drinks, but after that the last thing he remembered was hobbling outside waiting to be picked up in order to go home after getting shoved out of a room and a door slamming in his face. Victor was sure it was Phichit who shoved him out cause his voice sounded familiar and well he had been with Yuri; he was bound to see Phichit at one point or another when he spent time with Yuri. It was a given at this point but regardless if it was Phichit or not his memory was like an incomplete puzzle at the moment and he wanted to know what happened especially since it involved Yuri.  

Frowning harder at the mark he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard whining and scratching at the bathroom door. Momentarily forgetting the broken skin, Victor smiled and stretched his limbs out as he opened the door, “Makka…” he ran his hands through soft fur laughing when he got a face full of dog slobber.

“Okay, okay~ let’s get some food into you!” _And me while we’re at it_

Once he was upright again he glanced at his reflection one last time, still poking at his neck while he went to the kitchen to feed both himself and Makkachin.  

+

When both man and dog were full of food, Victor wandered back into the bathroom to take a shower while Makka went back into his room to nap, and tried to not look at his reflection. But when his hands started probing and running along the teeth marks on his skin _again_ he found himself leaning in impossibly close to the mirror, squinting.

He wasn’t mad that Yuri bit him hard enough to where the curve of teeth marks were scabbing; it was just so… not like him to do something like that. Victor noticed about three weeks into their little dates that Yuri became oddly careful and vigilant with him; it went from weeks to now months of Yuri seeming like he was on edge whenever Victor was around. He didn’t mind the implications of protectiveness, and it didn’t bother him as much as it usually would if someone treated him like his would break at any moment; however, the being on edge was what worried him, but he had decided to kept that little fact to himself. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin their routine. Besides… if Yuri didn’t want to be around him he would have said something.

_Right?_

So when he woke up with crusted blood on his neck with a light ache accompanying it he was more than a little confused as to what transpired during the night.

Steam started to fill the room and fogged up the mirror; pouting at his slowly disappearing reflection Victor quickly pulled his clothes off, and hopped into the shower where he continue his thoughts instead of wasting even more water than he already has.

_Yuri had seemed fine… maybe a little antsier than usual, but…_

//\\\//\\\//\\\

Yuri looked like he was having a bad case of the jitters and Victor honestly didn’t understand what he was so nervous about.

They had gone out many times over the last couple of months and even their first real outing together he wasn’t this freaked out. Victor hoped he wasn’t taking up Yuri’s time… the last thing Victor wanted to do was force Yuri onto thinking he _had_ to spend time him.

“Yuri… is everything okay?” The _Do you not want to be here?_ Went unsaid but when Yuri’s wandering eyes snapped in Victor’s direction his jaw looked like it was clenching before he spoke, voice a little unsteady and the fake cheeriness bothered Victor.

“Everything’s fine! I’m here with you after all.”

If his face turned several shades of red at the last bit, Yuri at least had the decency to not mention it.

“Ah ahaahaa I see, you just seem… out of it?”  

It was Yuri’s turn to turn a little red in the face, Victor returned the favor and kept his mouth shut about it. “I guess I’m just hungry… I…” his eyes were wandering again before looking back to Victor, “haven’t really eaten anything in a while.”

Well that was no good!

Frowning he leaned in closer, “You’re not starving yourself are you Yuri?! That’s not good for you!” he kept his voice low so only Yuri would be able to hear him. “This isn’t because of me is it?!” He didn’t know why he thought that in the first place; that he, a new addition to Yuri’s time, would affect his eating habits somehow. Hell this could be a normal thing Yuri does, as unhealthy as that is, he still didn’t know much about Yuri in the first place. All he knew was that his best friend and roommate were Phichit, who was going to university and Yuri… Yuri didn’t really talk about himself much; all he got out of him was that he graduated a year ago and now just did odd jobs for older neighbors and did babysitting jobs for families who needed to work but didn’t want to leave their kids at day care places.

But for one reason or another; his words seemed to have caught Yuri off guard. He started stuttering and tripping over his words before he formed a proper sentence.  

“No. This… I – you, no. no, no, no, this has nothing to do with you I just haven’t been feeling well and eating has been hard. That’s all.” The way he said that made it final, that this particular conversation was over. But what hurt Victor was that:  

Yuri wouldn’t look him in the eyes.

_He’s lying_

Instead of probing, Victor sighed and left it at that, he had no right to force things out of Yuri if he didn’t want to talk about them. Sure he felt a little hurt, but if Yuri didn’t trust him with this subject then that was that.

“Okay well… be sure to eat tonight.” He tilted his head to the side and tapped his cheek when Yuri made a face that for some reason made something in Victor annoyed. “It doesn’t have to be a lot just a little,” Thinking again he added. “Take care of yourself for me, yeah? I don’t like the thought of you doing such a thing to yourself.”

Yuri was looking at him funny now but it was better than the face he was making seconds ago; he nodded to Victor and licked his lips.

“Yeah, sure I’ll eat… properly… for you.”

Victor couldn’t help himself from following Yuri’s tongue when it swept across his lips and back into his mouth.

+

Victor was happy.

Yuri had eaten food earlier and now they were at a nice little bar drinking Yuri said he frequented.

Yuri had gone to the bathroom not too long ago, so Victor didn’t have anyone to talk to so he did the next best thing and kept drinking. A few people had come up to him, trying to start a conversation, but he easily ignored them, talking to the nice bartender instead; talking loud enough so that the unwelcomed person got the hint that they were better off chatting up someone else.

The bartender laughed as the next person walked off dejected, “I’m sure your friend will be back any minute now, but till then~” She slide another drink his way.

Victor was more than happy to knock it back.

+

He was pretty sure it was Yuri who was hauling him out of the bar. Gentle hands and a soft voice… definitely Yuri.

Victor laughed for no other reason than to laughing, tugging on Yuri’s arms and wrapping his arms around Yuri’s neck, he wanted to say something, but he was still laughing and  they wouldn’t stop.

In the back of his fuzzy mind he thought he could hear the voice of the nice bartender saying something… words that didn’t make sense in Victor’s head. But Yuri was close enough that he caught his part of the conversation.

“I can’t believe you filled him with alcohol, what if he gets alcohol poisoning?! What then, huh, Mila? Stop laughing this isn’t funny!” Yuri sounded mad… but he wasn’t mad at _him_ so it was fine.

+

His head hurt, his neck was aching for some reason and Yuri wasn’t with him. A voice that had sounded a lot like Phichit had said a bunch of words to him before slamming a door in his face, pouting he pulled out his phone and dialed what he hoped was Chris’ phone number. He waited and once he heard the other man’s voice through the speaker without letting him get another word in; Victor whined into the phone about needed to be picked up and taken home.

//\\\//\\\//\\\

“So, let me get this straight.” Yuri watched as Phichit wiped the tears from his eyes once his laughing was under control. “You took him to Mila’s bar,” another snort. “And left to go throw up dinner and all that time she was shoving glass after glass into his hands?” Even more fits of laughter spilled from his so called best friend.

“If you don’t stop you’re going to hurt yourself, and I didn’t _think_ she’d do that okay!! I just… it was familiar and being surrounded by other ghoul’s helps me stay in a good mind set when I’ve just thrown up and I haven’t eaten real food.”

Phichit wrapped himself around Yuri and laid his cheek on top of Yuri’s head, “She thought you were going to eat him, can you blame her? If anything she wanted to help you out.”

Yuri groaned. “I know, but Mila knows I don’t like that, when their blackout drunk and stumbling all over themselves. And it’s not like I want to eat Victor… not anymore.” He moved his head so he could look up at Phichit to see what kind of facing he was making when he felt a frown form against his head.

“Yuri you were starving yourself and she probably noticed that, because she always notices, and the way you were most likely looking at Victor made her think it would make things easy for both of you. You: so you could eat someone that wasn’t fighting back and Victor… well wouldn’t feel himself being eaten.”

_I know that_

“I know but –

“But you still more or less attacked him. Why? Did you really think you could control yourself after so long?”

Yuri squirmed out of Phichit’s hold and paced in front of the couch.

“Home is familiar… You’re familiar. I…” he swallowed, “it’s not like I haven’t brought someone home just to immediately start eating them the moment the front door closes. You sleep through it, yell at me in the morning for the mess I’ve made, we clean and… we do it all again after months. It was a familiar feeling and I couldn’t stop myself; couldn’t stop the voice telling me to kill.”

He didn’t realize he had stopped pacing and was biting the inside of his mouth hard enough he could taste blood.

“Well it’s a good thing you have me then!”

Yuri nodded. He was lucky to have Phichit around… if he wasn’t then Yuri would have woken up to another corpse torn to pieces laying all about the apartment.  

“When he asks why he has your teeth imprinted on his skin I’ll be sure to let him know I stopped you two from doing some kinky stuff!”

Yuri almost laughed at that, but he gave Phichit a strained smile since Yuri knew that’s what he was aiming for.

“Please don’t.”

+

Victor found himself standing in front of Yuri’s apartment, shuffling from side to side.

_This was a dumb idea. What am I even going to say? Sorry for getting shitfaced and somehow causing enough trouble that Phichit kicked me out? Oh by the way what happened to my neck??_

Dumb, completely and utterly dumb; he was going to go back home cuddle with Makkachin and wait till Yuri called or texted him. He spun around and took one step when he heard his name; his feet glued to the ground and stiffly turned around and saw Yuri staring at him with wide eyes. Victor could see Phichit right behind him but once he saw Victor he spun around and rushed off further into the apartment.

He forced a laugh out and rubbed the back of his neck, fingers brushing teeth marks, he noticed Yuri’s eyes locking onto to the spot where his hand must have revealed some of the evidence of whatever had happened the night before.

The look on Yuri’s face could be described as nothing other than completely petrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and showing interest last chapter ;v; it means a lot!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter has been cleaned up and edited!!  
> Now! That cannibal tag is finally coming into play! :)

Hearing Yuri’s panicked squeak followed by a rush of words and the door slamming shut Phichit figured Yuri was running on adrenaline rush trying to come up with a plan of sorts on the spot.

Hands on his hips, Phichit waited for Yuri to barrel his way into the kitchen and looked over the plates filled with the body parts that were still very much all over the place. _What to do…_

“Phichit!”

_And there he is!_

Looking up he gave Yuri a reserved smile and a questioning look, waiting for him to continue.

“I may have told Victor he can come in, but to give me a second to clean up, but this,” he gestured to his food, “needs to go.”

They stared at one another for a second; a soft knock at the door made Yuri jump and Phichit sighed and couldn’t stop the pout that formed on his face.

“Do you think he’ll be able to smell something different? I’m so used to the smell of dead bodies its normal, but…” But Victor probably wasn’t exposed to human flesh on regular bases like he was. And from the look on Yuri’s face he forgot about that _little_ detail.

Yuri ran out of the kitchen and back towards the front door disappearing outside before stumbling back into the apartment and into his room, when he emerged again in clothing that wasn’t his pajamas he held his hand up in front of him and gave Phichit a look of desperation.

“I’ll pay you back however you want.”

“‘Please clean all this up and air the place out.’ Yeah, yeah, whatever; give me an hour,” He looked over the table again, “at _least_ at the most two.”

This time Yuri did tackle him in a hug and said his thanks way too many times. Phichit laughed patting him on the back and smiled. “I get it! Now go fix the mess you’ve caused. Oh! And remember, if you guys start talking about what happened last night just stick with ‘kinky stuff’ oh and don’t forget to mention it was me who prevented it from going down!”   

+

Blinking in a daze, Victor stared at the door that had been slammed in his face yet again.

_I feel like I should be mad… but Yuri seems to be back to his normal self at least._

Victor leaned forward so his forehead was resting against the door and took a few deep breaths, when he heard footsteps getting closer he stepped back, pulling himself together.

They had things to talk about and the sooner things were dealt with sooner they could put this behind them and continue with their little outings. Victor was too used to seeing Yuri and he’d be damned if he didn’t do something to keep what they had in tacked.    

+

Yuri felt like a complete mess, he was sure his socks didn’t match and his shirt might have still been dirty, but it wasn’t the nice shirt he wore last night so Victor wouldn’t know any better, and his pants he knew weren’t clean since they had been laying on top of the pile his shirt hand been on. Shoving his feet in his shoes he peeked up at Phichit who was trying to find containers to fit body parts that were too big.

“You can cut them up you know… that might be easier.”  

Phichit waved his hand in a nonchalant manner, “Mmhmm, I think I’m going to cook this all up, I know you like it raw, but you don’t dislike it when it’s cooked so I’ll busy myself while you’re out with lover boy.”

If he had anything on hand he would have chucked it at Phichit, but alas he did and so his oh so dear friend was in the clear… for now. Yuri was just glad Phichit couldn’t see his smile.  

“Shut up,” standing he ran his finger through his hair a few times while he walked to the front door, “and sure do whatever you want.” Under his breath he mumbled, “It’s not like I’m the only one who eats everything around here.” Yuri threw the front door open hurrying out just as he heard Phichit’s fake offended gasp, in the process of closing the door he bumped into Victor and tensed.

With the door closed it was just the two of them and Yuri was once again at a loss for words. It shouldn’t be this hard to be around Victor. He had been around him at his worst, but now that his hunger was sated; he could very clearly identify the damage he’d done to Victor’s neck, it wasn’t terrible, but he still felt awful for letting himself hurting such pretty skin. Yuri felt like he should be on the ground begging for forgiveness, but it seemed Victor had other plans.

Yuri’s body felt boneless when Victor took a few steps towards him and looped their arms together, “Let’s go for a walk! We have a lot to talk about since I don’t remember anything from last night, but don’t worry I’m not made about this!” he gestured to his neck before pulling his coat up enough so it would stay hidden away from curious eyes.

Not trusting himself with his words, Yuri nodded and walked along side Victor.

+

When they found themselves at a park they took refuge under a tree and sat next to one another in silence.

Silence that Victor wanted to break but he had no idea where to begin; the more he thought about it the more he didn’t understand why he was kicked out… he wouldn’t have minded sleeping on their couch in the slightest. Groaning he tipped his head back so it tapped the tree trunk and rolled his head to look at Yuri who was switching from fiddling with his fingers and the grass.

“Yuri…” at the sound of his name Yuri jumped but looked at Victor and for that Victor was grateful for, then he remember it wasn’t Yuri would didn’t let him stay, “does Phichit hate me?”

+

If he had water in his mouth he would have spit it out _all_ over the place.

Yuri moved so fast he almost smashed his face into the tree when he grabbed Victor by the shoulders, “Why would you think that?!” There was no way Phichit could not like Victor, in his own words, Victor was one of the best things that happened in Yuri’s life these last three or so months.

Victor looked at him dazed blinking quickly a few times before a smile spread out on his face, “If that’s all it took to get you to look at me properly I would have said something like that sooner!” His smile got smaller though and he pulled Yuri’s fingers off his shoulder and played with them, “When I first got up I was really bothered by the blood dried on my neck.”

“Ah that –

“Shush, let me talk please.”

Yuri bit his lip nodding, “Sorry…”

“It bothered me because if wasn’t like you at all! And while I’ve gotten hickeys from partners before no one has ever actually broken skin so bad… but I’m just going to chalk it up to things getting too heated and that happened.”

Yuri wanted to faint, looked like he didn’t need to rely on Phicht’s ‘kinky stuff’ advice since that was the conclusion Victor came to anyway , but now he left feeling embarrassed.

“So why do you think Phichit doesn’t like you? Phichit likes everyone... and if he doesn’t like someone he usually makes it extremely obvious.” Phichit had an arsenal of smiles and the fake ones were terrifying when you got on his bad side, but he had looked at Victor with nothing but his pure genuine smiles, smiles that were sometimes reserved for Yuri and that alone spoke wonders of Phichit’s opinion of Victor.  

“Why did he kick me out, I could have just stayed on the couch or something… I was really drunk last night you know!! I had to call Chris up and he wasn’t happy with me at all. Made me promise I wouldn’t drink for at least three weeks.”

Yuri stared at Victor and stared and stared until he felt a hand cupping his cheek and he was brought back and repeated Victor’s words in his head. “You’re… upset… not because I left a nasty wound on your neck, but because Phichit kicked you out?” he had to have heard wrong.

“Yes. Well I wasn’t really upset about the neck thing just confused, but being left to fend for myself wasn’t peasant.”

_What do I tell him?? That Phichit made him leave for his own good or…_

“Victor… I – I’m sorry you feel that way.” He licked his lips and picked his words carefully, “Believe me when I say Phichit doesn’t hate you quite the opposite, and… ahh the reason you couldn’t stay was…”

_Because I would have killed you, would have torn you to piece and your body would be digesting in me right now and left overs would be stuffed in our fridge and we wouldn’t be able to sit and talk together ever again._

“I’m – I – you” Yuri could feel water filling his eyes and it was dumb, but at the same time the only people to know that he was a ghoul was of course his best friend, the older ghoul’s he did work for and the ghoul families that paid him to take care of their children because they were too scared to send their kids to school with human children. One human had been in his life for years and he was Yuri’s connection to the human world and now here Victor was beautiful blue eyes, pale skin and intoxicatingly delicious.

He couldn’t tell him… not yet; first he needed to learn to trust himself around Victor better; he needed to eat when he was hungry and not starve himself for months upon month… he needed to make sure Victor trusts him too. Because Victor could believe whatever he told himself to sleep better at night, but the fact of the matter was Victor knew nothing about the ghoul world, that much was obvious when the news came on and Victor drank up every work news casters said.   

“I’m sorry…” he sounded pitiful to his own ears and he leaned forward resting his forehead on Victor’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.” It wasn’t time.

+

Wiping his hands on his apron, Phichit smiled.

_Job well done if I do say so myself!_

The apartment was like nothing involving human bodies ever happened and the smell of decomposing bodies was gone and replaced with the smell of bleach. It would be a little sensitive on Yuri’s nose, but that was fine he would get used to it and they wouldn’t have to worry about Victor finding anything out of the ordinary.

When the sound of beeping rang through the kitchen, Phichit hurried over to the oven and pulled out the minced meats. He was no ghoul cook, but his handling on human flesh had gotten better over the years with Yuri’s help and now you could hardly tell that the food now seated on the table was left over stomach, blood clots, and shredded skin, tissue and a whole bunch of other delectable human parts!       

He was busy admiring his work when he heard a soft gasp followed by a wow. Turning on his heals he saw Victor and Yuri; it looked like things were better if them holding hands said anything, but while Victor was looking at the food in awe, Yuri’s mouth was hung open and he was looking from the food, to Phichit and to Victor and started shaking his head furiously at Phichit.

 _You can’t be serious!!_ Was what the look he was giving said and Phichit smiled a cheeky smile.

“You two came back just in time!! I just got done cleaning _and_ making dinner! You’ll join us right Victor? After all it is late and I want to make up for being rude last night…”

Phichit was content when Victor wasted no time in agreeing to stay and while he took a place at the table Yuri looked like he was going to throttle him, but when a louder gasp came from Victor’s direction, they both turned and looked at the man before them with a piece of what Phichit remembered was human liver on his fork.

“Amazing!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! ' u ' /


	8. Valentine's Day Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri never celebrated Valentine’s Day before, but this year he had Victor and he was at a loss on what he should do for his human.  
> -  
> After finding out Yuri had never done anything for Valentine’s Day, Victor wanted today to be extra special! He wanted Yuri to have an extravagant experience!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This has nothing to do with the main story!!! Its more of minor alternate story line where Victor know's Yuri is a ghoul.  
> [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GOqL3QLhdRw) I listened to on repeated while editing.  
> Edit: Chapter is edited and cleaned up o7 
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day <3

**_Two Days Before_ **

Lifting the hammer Yuri frowned as he brought it down on the wrists of the struggling human below him, blocking out the screams and crying.

“I think Victor wants to do something for Valentine’s Day, but I have no idea what to do or get for him. I’ve never had to think about it before… it was always another ordinary day I went out and stocked up on food for the next couple of months.” Once he head the joints cracking just so, he held the hammer out for Phichit to take, “Since so many people are out in pairs that day it makes it easy.” He took the hands in his and twisted them around, pulling and tugging until the hands were separated from their designated arms.

Phichit opened the bag they brought with them for him, “Well… I’m sure he’d be happy to join you? Just because it’s a ‘special day’ doesn’t mean you _have_ to stop doing what you normally do.”

That was the problem though; Yuri knew Victor wouldn’t mind tagging along with him as he walked around town looking for potential meals. He didn’t want Victor to have to help him, it didn’t matter how many times Victor told him he didn’t mind, Yuri still felt bad when he canceled plans because he had to make sure he had food at the ready for not just himself, but for some of the younger ghouls that would sometimes wander around in the area.

Fingers pinched his nose and shook his head lightly.

“Yuri, you’re thinking too much about this. Start off with getting Victor some chocolates if you want to get him something that badly, and if it’s bugging you so much don’t worry about having to go out looking for food, I can do that for you while you spend the whole day with Victor doing whatever it is you two do together.”

Getting tired of the human throwing a fit under him Yuri finally reached down and wrapped his hands around their head twisting until he heard the snap of the spine disconnecting the head from the neck. “You think that’s good enough?” he tossed the head in the bag; he’ll have to pick the eyes out later once he was back home, and pulled his glasses off the clean them, he hated being so unsure about things when it came to Victor. “I want to do something special, but…”

“Like I said, you’re overthinking things! Just go with the flow like you usually do with him.” Phichit took hold of the arms and pulled them back while Yuri pushed down breaking the joints in the shoulder. “How about this, you actually talk to Victor about this once you get home and let him know that you want to do whatever it is he wants to do. I appreciate that you value my opinion, but communication is key in relationships my dear Yuri!”

Sighing Yuri bagged the rest of the body, “Yeah okay…”

He probably shouldn’t have waited last minute to figure things out…

_I hope Victor isn’t upset I’m putting all this on him._

+

When he told Victor that he had no idea what he was doing when it came to couples holidays and he wanted Victor to take care of things, Yuri was expecting maybe a bit of pouting and some silent treatment for waiting so long before finally talking to him, but instead he was pulled into a hug, lifted and spun around till they were both dizzy falling onto the couch.

“Don’t worry about a thing Yuri! I’m more than happy to make sure you have the best first Valentine’s Day!”

“What about –

Victor covered his mouth with his hand, “Don’t worry about me Yuri. Let me plan something for you!”

Yuri was truly lucky to have found such a loving, understanding lover. 

+

**_One Day Before_ **

Pacing all around the apartment, Victor contemplated what exactly he should do for Yuri. He knew he couldn’t exactly get him candy of any kind because he didn’t want Yuri to get sick or force himself to eat the sweets just because Victor had gotten them for him. 

No, Victor wanted to do something that was ghoul friendly, but that was easier said than done. After all, all his previous partners had been human… he would usually just spoil them to a nice dinner and –

“Victor if you don’t stop walking around all over the place you’re going to burn hole in the ground.”

Groaning he stalked back over to the couch and collapsed onto it, his head resting on Chris’ right high. “If your boyfriend was a ghoul what would you do for him that wouldn’t put his health at risk?”

When Chris laughed at him Victor frowned and reached over to pitch the skin of his thigh, “I’m serious! And I don’t want to just stay in, we do that enough as is…” Not like he was complaining, Victor loved all the time he and Yuri spent together lounging around their home.

“This will be his first real Valentine’s Day and I want to make it one worth remembering.”

He looked up at Chris, who was looking at him thoughtfully, “Hmm, I’d say you can never go wrong with a fancy expensive dinner, but considering he’s a ghoul, that’s not a great idea.”

_Exactly_

“I’d invite you two to spend time with me since it’s also my birthday~ but I have my own plans and I don’t need you two tagging along~” He smirked down at Victor all of a sudden, “Oh I’ve got it! Have you considered giving yourself to him?!” Chris’ eyes light up at his own suggestion, “You are always telling me how he compliments you on how good you taste when you guys kiss and so on~.”

Sometimes Victor wondered why he did that in the first place. _Right I get too excited and end up saying more than what needs to be said._ He needed to get better at keeping his and Yuri’s personal life to himself. Their love was still new and it was hard keeping quiet about it… he wanted the world to know just how much he loved Yuri for all that he was, but alas that was out of the question. So spilling to Chris was the next best option, besides, Chris ended up talking about his boyfriend as much as Victor did about Yuri.

Treading carefully Victor went out on a limb, “What do you have in mind…”

Victor was both intrigued and terrified of what Chris was about to tell him.

+

**_Valentine’s Day_ **

It wasn’t much, but the light fabric on his skin was comfortable and he hoped Yuri like the blue purple mix. Then again, Victor hoped Yuri like how he looked in it at all.

Victor had gotten up at an ungodly hour to get things prepared, but while he looked himself over in the mirror he felt of jolt of excitement run through him. 

~

Pretending to sleep proved to be harder than it should have been. But Yuri was determined to let Victor do whatever it was he was doing without any interruption, even if it was way too early in the morning.

However, Yuri would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited for what Victor had planned, when he got home the night before, he was pleased to know that they would be staying in all day; he would have loved to go out and have a proper human meal with Victor at a restaurant, but it had been so long since he went out of his way to eat human food – or more Victor didn’t like the idea of him giving his body food that did more harm than good – he couldn’t handle it like he used to.

Pulling the bedsheets tighter around his shoulders, Yuri shimmed over closer to Victor’s side of the bed and buried his face in Victor’s pillow letting the familiar, comforting smell that was his lover wash over him; he let out a long sigh as it calmed his nerves in no time.

_Funny… I don’t know what I have to be nervous about._

Yuri continued rubbing his face against Victor’s pillow and tensed before relaxing when he felt finger combing through his hair.

Working his mouth to form something close to proper words Yuri slurred a simple greeting while leaning in towards Victor’s touch, “Morning.”

Victor hummed, “Hungry?”

The way the word left Victor’s lips and the tone of his voice had Yuri’s eyes flying open, he scrambled to pull the sheets away from his upper body.

He might be jumping to conclusions, but the way Victor _had said that_ made Yuri’s heart run rapid in his chest.

And boy was Victor a sight.

Stockings and all

He was going to be the death of Yuri.

~

Lips were attracted to his neck in seconds and Victor couldn’t stop the bubbly laughter from escaping him; Yuri alternated between kissing, licking and nibbling on his skin, it wasn’t his fault his skin was ticklish under all the attention.

Between giggling fits he asked Yuri again if he was hungry.

“I’m hungry; famished actually, in more ways than one.” A shiver ran up Victor’s spin at the way Yuri was looking at him.

“I’m all yours.” He cupped Yuri’s face and pulled him into a deep kiss.

+

Morning sex dragging into afternoon sex had never been more thrilling.

Victor was going to have to thank Chris for the suggestions and get him an extra special belated birthday present for convincing him that staying at home for the day was not a bad thing.

Lifting his leg up he looked at the torn up stockings that somehow still managed to cling to his body. It was a shame they got ruined but seeing the dark purple bruises standing out on his pale skin pleased him.    

“I think I’m getting hungry for real now.”

Without thinking Victor held his arm out to Yuri, this was after all a part of what he wanted to do. He had thought about it a lot, but only got the courage when one of Chris’ suggestions had been something along the lines of this.

He could feel Yuri’s eyes burning into him, asking a silent question that Victor was more than happy to answer.

“I trust you.”

It quiet except for the sound of their breathing. When Yuri finally sat up and pulled Victor’s arm close to his lips. He kissed at the skin from his wrist to his elbow and back down again; between kisses Yuri would open his mouth and bit down on his forearm, not enough to break skin, but enough to leave light teeth indents.

“Are you sure this is okay?”

Victor lifted his right arm and reached over the cup Yuri’s face, “Mmhmm, like I said I trust you, I don’t mind a little pain.”

The next round of nibbling on his arm got rougher, his skin was getting rolled between Yuri’s teeth, and he applied more and more pressure before a gasp was forced out of Victor at the feeling of his skin tearing and being pulled.

+

The rest of the day continued in similar fashion:

Victor would ravish Yuri until he couldn’t tell up from down.    

Yuri would take bits and pieces of Victor’s body into him once he came down from his high at Victor’s request.

Victor would let Yuri wrap his wounds up before Yuri would have his way with him and when Victor’s voice was raw from screaming Yuri’s name, Yuri cleaned him up and went to make tea to sooth Victor’s throat.

+

Staring at the ceiling in a daze, Yuri ran his fingers through Victor’s hair as he slept against his side. Their legs were tangled up and Yuri rested his head against the side of Victor’s head.  

“Thanks for an amazing Valentine’s Day.”

He pressed his lips against _his_ human’s forehead.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Important note: I plan on working on more original work, so I'll still be writing, but this and my other yoi works are going to be taking a back seat for a bit, I'll still be working on this on the side ofc, but I really want to work with my own character's for while. Thanks for understanding <3 ))  
> I plan on taking a bit of a break, so next chapter won't be out for a while;;  
> If you have any questions about this fic or anything else: tumblr: roma-nee.tumblr.com / twitter: @roma_nee 
> 
> Thank you to those who leave kudos/comments they mean a lot ;u;


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor’s life, Chris has come to realize is either terribly boring or he gets himself involved in things that could very well get himself killed. Chris does his best to be the voice of reason, as much as someone like him can be, and keep his wily friend from getting into messes too big for either of them to handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

Chris has known Victor for a long time.

A _very_ long time; In fact, he has seen some of Victor’s happiest moments and a mass majority of his lowest points.

Victor’s life, Chris has come to realize is either terribly boring or he gets himself involved in things that could very well get himself killed. Chris does his best to be the voice of reason, as much as someone like him can be, and keep his wily friend from getting into messes too big for either of them to handle.

So far, he’s done a pretty fantastic job.

_If I do say so myself_

+

“You know… I still haven’t met this “precious” Yuri of yours.” Chris took a sip from his wine glass, looking over the rim and watching Victor blink owlishly back at him, “You talk about him every chance you get and I’m kind of offended that I’ve yet to meet him, yet you, on many occasions, have met his closest best friend slash roommate; that even made a ‘wonderful dinner’ the other night.”

He wanted to drive in the point that he was hurt by his friend’s carelessness. Yes he was happy for him, but this Yuri still needed to get checked through by him. Lord knows the people Victor meets usually end in disaster, at least he’s managed to keep this one around for longer than three weeks. No he’s been seeing this Yuri for months now and Chris definitely has the right to be offended.   

The two men stared at one another; Chris taking slow sips from his glass, patiently waiting on Victor to explain himself while Victor looked as though he was itching to grab the whole bottle and down it in one go to avoid talking. So Chris uncrossed his leg and jabbed it in Victor’s side.

“Victor.”

Victor’s whole body jerked to the side causing his glass to spill all over the front of his shirt. “CHRIS.”

Neatly pulling his leg back towards himself Chris hummed, “Most of that was your fault, but that’s what you get for leaving me out of this loop, for _months_!”  

The whine that made its way through Victor’s throat made Chris rolls his eyes. “You get no pity from me.”

Watching as Victor sulked off towards the bathroom; Chris reached out and poured more wine into his glass.

“I didn’t know how longs things would last… I didn’t want to bother introducing you to someone who wouldn’t matter in a month or less.” Victor’s voice was soft but loud enough for Chris to hear from his place on the couch. Chris pushed himself up and walked over to his bathroom and leaned against the frame watching Victor wipe at the stain in vain.

He lifted the glass to his lips, “I’m listening.”

+

Pushing library doors open Phichit rubbed at his eyes looked around to makes sure he wouldn’t run into anyone, and started making his way back home. It was nice to be out from being cooped up inside all day. And instead of having Yuri with him he was left alone to venture home by himself.  

Ever since dinner the other night, Yuri has been giving Phichit the silent treatment; no matter how many times he apologized Yuri would just glare at him and turn his back on him and mumble a bunch of things in Japanese that Phichit couldn’t keep up with. Yuri may have spent a long amount of time teaching him the language when they were younger, but when he spoke fast enough it didn’t matter since Phichit couldn’t keep track of every word that seemed to leave Yuri’s mouth at the speed of light.  

_I hope he feels just as useless when I speak Thai too fast for him to understand, but I digress…_

A week hasn’t even gone by and normally it takes a lot more to get under his skin.

It was a real shame too… Victor seemed to like Phichit’s cooking! Even though Phichit hadn’t been honest at all about what it was, their guest had enjoyed it and for that he would pat himself on the back!

Humming to himself the rest of the way home, Phichit wondered if Yuri would still being cooping himself up in his room, or if he would go over to Victor’s and bring him over for dinner again _or_ maybe he was somewhere else.

You feed your ghoul best friend’s human boyfriend the left overs of human corpse and suddenly you’re in the dog house. But since you two live together it’s just major attitude.

Sighing wistfully Phichit closed his eyes for a moment and enjoyed the breeze. _A “human” meal… it has been awhile since I made up something proper for myself._

_But! It’s not like I forced Victor to eat it. He just started eating and I didn’t bother stopping him._

_And_ _Yuri didn’t stop him either so sharing the blame is the next best thing._

+

Popping the cork on another bottle Chris didn’t bother with a wine glass this time around and took a swig from the bottle itself then held it out for Victor to take.

“You know, when I picked you up the other night, you were crying about being kicked out and something along the lines of Yuri not liking you anymore. You kept switching from Russian to French with incoherent English sprinkled in every so often making it hard to understand what exactly you were blubbering about.” Forgoing Victor’s wide eyes and red embarrassed face he continued on.

“That was the first time I’d been close to this Yuri person in any way and 1) you were a crying mess but that’s nothing new when you get like _that_.” He looked Victor up and down before chucking. “2) If you weren’t so completely out of it and in the need of being home, I would have gone on in there, found his apartment and… I don’t know; punched him in the face or something.” Chris paused for a moment before adding with a nod of his head. “Only I’m allowed to make you cry.”

He held his arm out for the bottle back but instead found himself with an arm full of Victor.

“That’s probably the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me!! And it has only been tears of joy when you’ve made me cry.”

Huffing Chris hugged Victor back and rested his chin on Victor’s head, “Yeah well I’m still not too happy he left you in such a state…”   

“Oh! Don’t worry about that! We talked about it for the most part and that’s why I ended up staying over for dinner with Yuri and his roommate Phichit; apology food!”

+

“You know Yuri, you should bring that human of yours back down here, I feel bad for assuming things and basically setting you two up for disaster; I’d like to apologize to him!”

Mila was cleaning a set of shot glasses looking up at him with eyes full of so much hope, Yuri had to look away to keep himself from caving in. He was already struggling with being mad with Phichit, and it had only been three or four days since the dinner incident and the biting Victor incident; he couldn’t keep it up with Mila as well.

“I’ll think about it… maybe a night where there aren’t tons of other ghouls roaming around looking for a quick meal. Or better yet, we can plan a meeting outside this place. It’s a lovely but…”

“But not sober human friendly, I know! And whatever works! I’d love to meet him properly, after all it’s hardly fair Phichit sees him the most, but that’s to be expected since you two live together.” She shrugged and moved on to another set of larger glasses, smile gentle and a little pouty.

Taking a mouth full of blood into his mouth he watched as she worked; Yuri glanced at the watch on her wrist squinting at it. She must have noticed because she tilted her wrist towards herself reading the time then held her arm out for Yuri.  

“You should get out of here soon; Phichit gets done with studying around this time no? You two may be “fighting” but you still should at least be there to greet one another.”

When he made a nonchalant hum he could feel her gaze burning into him, telling him to get off his ass and get home. Yuri was able to resist the glare until a hand swiped his glasses off his face, “Mila!”

“Yuri!” her tone was teasing and why must it be so hard for him to stay mad at his friends when they do him wrong.

Putting the glass down and getting up he held his hand out for his glass, “Fine, I’ll get going, now… give them back… Please.”

 _I care about them too much is the problem._ Of course Yuri wouldn’t have it any other way. 

+

At this rate he wasn’t going to get home before Phichit and there was no way they’d get there at the same time.

Kicking a few rocks in his path, Yuri scrolled through his contacts and contemplated what he was going to say when he settled on asking if there was anything Phichit needed or wanted from the store. When they did have little disagreements like this it was simpler to start patching things up with text, for Yuri it was easier that way at least.

He was busy staring at his phone when a familiar smell tickled his noise. Quickly looking up and around him he spotted the familiar mop of fur that was Makkachin, _meaning…_ his line of sight followed the leash; without prompting, once he eyes found what they wanted his legs started moving and leading him over towards dog and owner.

Makkachin spotted him before Victor, naturally, so when Yuri crouched down and held his arms open for the poodle, Makkachin took off in a sprint startling Victor.

+

Placing his hand on his chest he tried and failed to will his heart to stop racing, Makkachin was fine and getting all kinds of love from Yuri. Not running away from him.  

He started walking closer and instinctively made sure his jacket was zipped up all the way, Makkachin didn’t give him a chance to change clothes after he got home, so he was walking around in a wine stained shirt that no one needed to see.  

“Yuri!! What are you doing out and about?!” _Wow… really? Out and about?? What –_           

“Hmm just picking some stuff up for Phichit, I was visiting a friend while he was at school and since I’m out already.” Yuri shrugged and went back to giving Makka pats on the head and scratching him behind the ears.

+         

Phichit hadn’t texted him back yet, but Yuri knew his favorite snacks and decided he would pick some more up anyway; anything to keep him out longer with Victor. For good measures though, he sent his roommate a picture of Victor’s back captioned: _Well he’s still breathing so I can’t be too mad…_

Catching back up with Victor Yuri too notice something he missed when he was busy loving on Makkachin.

Yuri leaned forward as subtly as he could, smelling Victor. He smelled different, like someone else had been draped over him and… and Yuri felt light headed. _Overthinking idiot, he has other people in his life!_

_But_

Yuri reached under his shirt sleeve and pinched his skin, “What’s that smell on you?”

When Victor looked at him quizzically Yuri realized he had indeed said that out loud and not in his head. He was about to start back tracking when Victor looked down at his clothes and grimaced.

“I thought I got the smell to go away but I guess not… I was at my friend Chris’ and spilled wine all over myself. Well it was Chris’ fault but that’s neither here nor there. I wanted to change when I got home but Makka demanded to be taken for a walk as soon as possible!” Victor unzipped his coat a little and Yuri noticed the stain right away, and only then caught a whiff of the last remnants of what must have been the wine.

So what he smells on Victor…        

_Ah must be Chris. I still haven’t met him yet; I really should get on that since Victor talks about him almost as much as I do about Phichit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are much appreciated ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: 3/19/17 - Ended up editing everything so there are minor changes throughout the chapter, but it was mainly things being added/typos being fixed, still not /terribly fond of this chapter/, but I hope yall enjoy it regardless o7  
> Thank you for all the kudos ♡  
> Also big thank you to those of you who have subbed to this fic?? I'm glad yall like this enough to want to stick around ;v;♡

Waking up to the smell of something cooking wasn’t unfamiliar; living with Phichit a majority of his life got him used to certain things that humans did that ghouls didn’t need to do – eating daily; what was unfamiliar though, was the weight pressed against his body, giving him a little extra warmth.

Rubbing at his eyes, Yuri stared up at the blurry ceiling and yawned, arms stretching over his head as he let some of his joints pop.

He pushed himself in a sitting position and looked down at his legs spotting the source of the welcomed warmth; Makkachin was sleeping soundly along the length of his legs, breathing soft puffs of air with his head resting on Yuri’s upper thigh, moving some when Yuri adjusted himself. Smiling down at the dog Yuri ran his fingers through soft fur and took time to look around the room he was in.  

For all the times he had been in Victor’s home, he had never been in his bedroom. Yuri made a point of staying put in the kitchen or the main room; the thought of exploring further into the human’s home felt wrong. Yuri knew he was more than welcomed here, Victor made a point to invite him as often as possible, but he couldn’t help but feel like he didn’t belong; he was in a home that wasn’t his own with a human who didn’t _know_ him as well as they liked to think. Sure he was partly to blame since it has been his choice to keep things a secret for this long, but Yuri knew that eventually he would tell Victor the truth.  

His only hope was that Victor would continue to care about him… and love him as much as he did now. They didn’t speak about what they had often, but the mutual feelings of adoration were something that spoke volumes that Yuri and Victor didn’t need to verbalize. However, Yuri knew that sooner or later they would have to add proper words to their relationship, but for the time being he was content with how thing were.

A whine caught Yuri’s attention, so he buried his face in fur and pulled the dog now on his lap into a hug. The sound of the handle to the bedroom turning rang in Yuri’s as he gipped a little bit tighter to Makkachin’s fur.  

A breathily laugh followed the squeaking of the door, “You know, Makkachin has liked you since day one.”

Yuri turned his face in fur and peeked over the side of Makkachin and watched as Victor walked into the bedroom, the bedroom that Yuri was a stranger in he reminded himself, and took a seat at the end of the bed and leaned over so he too was smothering his face in Makkachin’s fur.

His heartbeat picked up a bit at the adorable sight.

“He always stays by my side and is well behaved, but…” Yuri sat up more when Victor’s voice trailed off, noting that Victor was pulling himself closer to him and Makkachin, before he lifted his face up from curly fur and looked Yuri in the eyes; eyes that were sparkling as if stars were in them and Yuri thought he was going to choke on air, waiting.  

“I’m glad he found you.”

Yuri barely registered the fingers interlacing with his and the lips on his nose and when everything caught up to him he thought his heart was going to beat right out of his chest and expose itself; instead, he gipped Victor’s hand tighter and returned the kiss, but going for Victor’s cheek.

Laughter bubbled out of Victor and Yuri felt light; at some point Makkachin had wormed his way away from them and left the room; leaving Yuri and Victor to get tangled up in one another.

Belatedly Victor shot up and pulled himself away from Yuri, the ghoul blinked his eyes open and but closed them again when hands ran through his hair and kisses were peppered all over his face.

“I almost forgot about breakfast, we should eat first.”

When Yuri groaned, he felt Victor’s full body laughter and one hand swatting at him lightly, telling him what was made would get cold if they didn’t get up. Yuri didn’t feel like subjecting himself to human food so early in the morning, but for Victor, he would manage.

As long as he got to kiss the humans skin some more to make up for it.  

+

Voices were yelling at each other, fading in and out, some louder than others and the louder ones rang in Phichit ears. He rolled around on what he thought was his bed, wondering why Yuri was being so loud it was unlike the ghoul to be causing a ruckus in the first place, but when he put most of his weight on his right side, pain shot through his upper body essentially shocking him awake.

When he pushed himself up he gripped at his side and groaned. _That hurts even more…_

“Phichit! Lay back down or you’ll tear your side open _again_. You move around a lot in your sleep, it’s troublesome.” Mila put her hands on his shoulder and lower back helping him lay back down.

Looking around the room at full attention, Phichit frowned, realizing he was in the back of Mila’s bar; that Yuri and he frequented when he was free from school, and followed her with his eyes as she continued hovering over him muttering to herself about this and that, the only thing he found worth noting was the kid that was pacing back and forth in front of the door to the room they were in looking ready to attack anyone or anything that might come through the door. Phichit had never seen him around before. _Someone Mila and Yuri know most likely._   

He turned his attention back to Mila, “What… why am I here and why do I feel like my insides are going to fall out if I move any more than I already have?”

Mila took a step back from him, putting her right hand on her hip and lifting her left hand up to her forehead, shaking her head from side to side. “I don’t know how, since I wasn’t there, _but_ you nearly got yourself killed; Yuri talks about how well guarded you are too… you must have had a lot on your mind if you didn’t notice you were being tracked!”

Phichit looked away from Mila’s disapproving gaze to the ceiling; since he couldn’t move his body he turned his head and looked at the wall instead.

“If Yura hadn’t been out when he was, you’d be dead right now! Ugh Yuri must be worried sick about you!” He heard the slap of her hands hitting her sides and her footsteps pacing around the room.

At the mention of Yuri, Phichit was unfortunately reminded of the last time something like this happened when they were younger and winced.    

+

Water dropped all over the counter as Yuri took slow breaths, breathing in… counting to five then breathing out until his lungs felt like they would shrivel up inside him.

His stomach churned and begged for him to throw up the contents inside of it, but Yuri couldn’t and wouldn’t do that. Not here at least; Victor worked hard on the meal for him and he would keep it down all day if he had to.

Yuri rubbed his hands over his face and bit the inside of his cheek.

 _Breathe Katsuki, Phichit taught you how to eat human food for a reason, don’t waver now._   

A knocked at the door had Yuri banging his knee against the cabinets below the sink.    

“Yurii~ You okay? And I wanted to tell you your phone is ringing, has been ring, someone named Mila?”

Grabbing for his glasses he adjusted them to sit properly on his nose. Yuri frowned and opened the door to Victor frowning down at his hands, where Yuri’s phone screen went off showing a missed call, seconds later it started buzzing again with Mila’s name in bold letters.

_Mila? What does she want?_

“I’m fine and thanks…” he took his phone and walked into Victor’s front room and sat on the couch, next to him he felt the couch dip from Victor’s weight.

“Hello?”

He was met with a long sigh before Mila started speaking nonstop, “Oh thank god you picked up, and it’s about time, Yuri! Now listen you can stop worrying about Phichit, he’s fine and currently in one of our rooms resting, I’d have Yura escort him home, but well… he’s in a mood from saving a human and yada, yada, my point, Phichit is going to be A-Okay as long as he isn’t moved around too much, he’ll have to miss a couple days of school because the wound on his side is pretty bad, but with someone looking after him properly, you, then he’ll make a safe recovery. Oh and –”

Yuri wasn’t sure what he was doing to warrant Victor to say his name carefully, but when a hand touched his arm he jerked away standing up and his grip on his phone tightened. Interrupting Mila he spoke, “Mila…” his voice was tight, he tried to keep real it in to keep his voice calm and keep the anger at bay, “What are you talking about.”

The line went quiet and the sound of Mila’s soft gasp had Yuri clenching his jaw; any harder and his teeth would have started cracking.

“Mila.”

“Hours ago last night, Yura came stumbling into the back with Phichit draped over his shoulders while I was organizing food stocks… He was bleeding a lot. All Yura told me was that he was on his way here and he was taking one of the alleyways when he found a ghoul eating”

Yuri bit the inside of his cheek hard enough to tear the inside and blood pooled into his mouth. Swallowing it down he did his best to not throw his phone.

“At Phichit’s side… I – aren’t you home?! This whole time what have you been doing?? I thought I couldn’t get a hold of you because you were losing your mind about Phichit not being home, but… Yuri…”

Through gritted teeth Yuri used his words, “I’ll be there in twenty minutes.” He hung up and placed his phone on the kitchen counter a litter harder than necessary.

“Yuri…”

_Phichit was hurt and I was…_

“I have to go, Phichit… he’s hurt. I need to see him, I – I’ll talk to you later.”

“Yuri!!”

Grabbing his things Yuri slipped his shoes on and was about to storm out of the apartment when hands caught his, squeezing.

“Let me come with you… Phichit’s my friend too now, right.”

+

Yuri pushed the main back door to the bar open and was met with Yura waiting to the left of the door. When they locked eyes he saw Yura visibly relax, but when his eyes traveled behind him anger over took the young ghoul.

“Fucking really Katsuki??!”  

Yuri gave him a look and shook his head, _now’s not the time_.

“Of course it’s not, I leave for a while and this happens!” He motioned towards Victor, who blinked at the yelling teen.

“Yura. Where’s Phichit?” Yuri was standing in front of the other now, eyes daring the younger of the two of them to keep wasting his time.

“Tch, in there…” he lowered his head and kicked at the ground walking away, looking over his shoulder ever couple of steps he took.

Yuri turned his attention back to Victor who was still looking at Yura curiously, “Victor come on.” He nodded and took Yuri’s hand.

Yuri ran his thumb over Victor’s pulse point, trying to calm Victor.  

+

Phichit was in the middle of thanking Mila for the glass of water when yelling outside could be heard.

Mila sighed and shook her head, “Oh Yura…”

He glanced at the door and back at Mila, “How come I’ve never met him?” Phichit wasn’t upset or anything, just curious, Yuri and Mila were the two ghouls he was most familiar with so it wasn’t a surprise they knew others, but they seemed close with this one.

She sat on the floor next to the bed and tilted her head back, “To say he’s not found of human’s is an understatement, but well… Yura; his name is also Yuri, but we call him that to keep things simple, he was just a tiny little thing when I found him back in the day. Nowadays, he spends his time wander the country and keeping Yuri and me up to date with happening in the ghoul world.”

The noise outside stopped and footsteps got closer, “Then why help me.”

Mila smiled turning her body so she was facing him, “Yuri talks about you a lot, if there’s one human Yura has a soft for, it’s you, and even though this is the first time you two have met, Yura probably thinks you’re good for Yuri on some level; he’ll never admit it out loud but he looks up to Yuri, I’m like his big sister and Yuri his big brother.”

The door opened and their attention was now on the ghoul and human standing in the door way. Phichit in his peripheral vision saw Mila’s eyes widening and her body started to shake, he thought it was nerves cause of Victor being in their space, but instead she bolted up and pulled Yuri onto a hug and started introducing herself to Victor.”

+

Everyone was sitting around Phichit’s bed, Mila was talking Victor’s ear off, but it seemed like he didn’t mind and was more than happy to engage in conversation with the bubbly red head. Sitting next to the door was Yura, who was refusing to join them.  

After making sure Phichit wasn’t going to die on him Yuri had allowed himself to relax some.

“I’m sorry.”

Phichit looked at him bewildered then smiled shaking his head. “Don’t worry about it, I’m fine now and that’s all the matters, so don’t beat yourself up okay.” Yuri watched as he glanced at Victor then back at him and Phichit leaned in a little, voice low, “He still doesn’t know?”

Yuri shook his head, “I… now’s not a good time. I want to but… not now.”

He watched his friend nod while he took Yuri’s hand and rubbed his thumb across skin, “Okay, now, have you cooled off, when you first walked in here and saw me I thought you were going to go off and kill something.”

“Still mad but” he looked over again at Mila keeping Victor busy and back at Yura who was now inching closer when Mila switched over to Russian to which caused Victor beam, “everyone is safe, that’s more than I can ask for.”

Suddenly Victor was calling for him, “Yuri~ I didn’t know you had friends from Russia, why didn’t you tell me!? And now I really need to plan something for Chris to meet you all!”

Yuri chuckled and rested his head against the bed Phichit was in, “Must have slipped my mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ Comments are much appreciated ♡


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Phichit 
> 
> Both were brought in up in a world that told them to hate the other.  
> “Ghouls are monsters that only killed and loved nothing but feeding themselves!” “Humans are nothing but inferior creatures that act only as food!” Their worlds would scream these words at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ///Wheezing
> 
> Chapter 11 rewrite is done!!! Holy molly, thank you thank you thank you for being so patient oh my gosh! ╥﹏╥
> 
> I hope this long wait was worth it;;;; and just a tidbit of info: Phichit’s parents are oc’s of mine, they are the parent’s of my oc KD who is also mentioned in this, so I hope you like them a lot more than the nameless rando characters Phichit’s parents started off as before; I also used a few other oc’s of mine... I was able to do more things with them since they actually mean something to me so I hope you like them!! Please enjoy... 
> 
> big thank you to: Kanekididnotdeserve, Nazita_chan, and possibleplatypus for commenting on the original chapter 11! I have your comments saved ;v;7

Oliver and Evie Moore; when they moved to America they wanted change and a new place of scenery after dealing with the death of their daughter. New Zealand held too many memories, hopes and dreams of what could have been; they knew if they wanted to move on they had to leave that pain behind and start fresh.

As much as grieving parents ever could.    

After the struggles of moving and getting familiar with a new country, getting to know the neighborhood, if you were to ask them if they ever planned to have another child anytime soon the answer would have been absolutely not.

However, two years after their big move they were gifted with a son.

+

Phichit’s birth family was taken from him when he was still a baby; the faces he thought of weren’t his birth parents, but the people who raised him were his parents and they loved him all the same for which he would forever be grateful for.

For a majority of his life – or when he was old enough to understand – he had the option of having his birth surname or his new family’s surname.

When he was younger it was a no brainer for him; the Moore’s raised him. They were his parents.

But he made sure to never forget the idea of his birth family, The Chulanont’s, even though he never knew them he could at least imagine what they were like.

+

When Phichit was five, he asked his parents about what happened to his birth family and why they left him. He remembers being wrapped up in hugs by both his mom and dad, squeezed so tight he thought his little head would pop off his shoulders. Of course it didn’t; but he was held for quite some time before his mom told him:

“There are others in this world, who very different from us; they look like us and some manage to live normal lives like us, but the one little thing that makes them fundamentally different from you and me is…”

Phichit remembers the long pause distinctly. His mom’s voice trailing off while she and his dad exchanged looks of concern then a deep sigh that left his dad as he squeezed his moms shoulder and rubbed light circles on his back followed by his mom biting her bottom lip before locking eyes with Phichit’s again. Looking pained yet determined.   

“There is… this group of people that are called ghouls. And what they need to survive and continue living is… is to eat… they need… flesh. Flesh of a human and only a human.” She looked _so_ pained and Phichit didn’t understand why in that moment. He remembers wondering what that had to do with his birth parents, but seeing how distraught his mom had been to get those words out he thought it best to leave it at that.

He frowned but nodded accepting her words; there were people who ate something different than him okay – In retrospect, Phichit finds it laughable at how accepting he was of people eating human flesh to survive, life truly was simpler as a child – and he was going to go back to playing when his dad reached for him held his face with large hands and made him look him in the eyes.  

“Your birth parents loved you, Phichit. They loved you so much, and if it were up to them you would be growing up and living with them. But sometimes life isn’t fair.”

Phichit remembers not understand, but nodding along slowly staring at his dad with squinted eyes, _trying_ to understand.

Thumbs rubbed under his eyes until he relaxed his face, “Remember this Phichit; like there are good wonderful people there are ghouls that are equally as wonderful; but with the good there is bad and like the mean people, there are ghouls that are like that too.”

His dad paused letting the words settle around them. Then spoke firmly, “Those mean ones, they have no regard for anyone but themselves… they’re why your birth parents can’t take care of you.”

And while those words were swimming around processing in Phichit’s then young mind he remembers… remembers that little lightbulb going off, but instead of having a happy moment of clarity, it was the feeling of tears welling up and tinkling down his face and feeling something twist in his stomach.

Phichit remembers when Yuri had come home; seconds after he was pulled into his dads arms, from being out somewhere – he knew now Yuri was probably out looking for something to eat – and started hovering, giving worried looks to their parents as Phichit cried his little heart out. It was once he was a mess of hiccupping and tears dried on his face when he spotted Yuri, he reached for the older boy, his lip still trembling till he was able to pull Yuri into a hug. He had silently demanded for Yuri to nap with him then and Yuri didn’t protest, simple nodded as he let himself be lead to their shared room.

When Phichit remembers how demanding of Yuri’s attention he used to be he feels a little silly, but he’d never tell that to anyone since even now, he was still very much so demanding of Yuri’s attention.

Even with the added addition of Victor taking up Yuri’s attention. All Phichit wanted was for Yuri to be happy after all, and if it meant being with someone else at any given time then Phichit would be happy too.   

+

Yuri’s memory of his family was a hazy one, but he likes to think he remembers all the important details.

He remembers his mom and dad’s laughter; his sister’s soft smiles and rough nudges when she teased him.

He remembers curling up into Mari’s arms late at night when he had bad dreams when their parents were out for hours on end and it was just the two of them; fearing that he’d never see them again.

And he remembers the first time he met a human.

His parents had shuffled into their home whispering and cooing at something in his moms arm; when he and Mari got up they swarmed around their parents clamoring for attention to which they were shushed urgently as their mom leaned down showing them the tiny human she had wrapped up in her arms.

After his and Mari’s endless questions their parents made it very clear that this human was off limits.

It was so much smaller than him and Yuri remembers feeling a little bit more grown up looking after the human alongside Mari while their parents would leave not just Mari, but also him in charge or their little friend.   

Those good memories… sometimes it felt like they were fading from his mind with each passing day the older he got. However, somethings Yuri wanted to remember, but some memories were mixed with things he’d much rather forget about. It was a struggle to deal with sometimes in having to pick and choose.  

But the memories of his parents protecting him and his sister were like beacons of light that shined so bright behind his eyelids when he slept at night he was sure nothing else mattered or ever would matter. He would gladly forget the soft smiles and warm hugs if it meant he could remember the feeling of being protected and channel it into protecting others.

And the memory of his first human, oh, no matter how fuzzy it got sometimes; when he looked at Phichit, it all came rushing back; small hands, small body crawling around him and Mari, gums that gnawed on their fingers when they tapped a tiny nose and equally small hands grabbed at theirs.

That then opened the can of worms that brought up the memories of the second time he met his first human. This time the human was older and could talk with a now full mouth of teeth instead of gums.  

Yuri had been watching all the other children playing and talking excitedly to one another when he was approached by this human and right away Yuri saw the similarities that were once on a much smaller chunkier version of a face he once looked after; the laughter that spilled out of the human rang familiar in his ears and the warmth the spread through Yuri’s chest was indescribable.

The boy introduced himself and talked to Yuri at the speed of light, but Yuri was happy to see him again alive and well happy that his parents were able to find him a good home; he spent what felt like hours humoring the child because he didn’t know when he’d have to say goodbye… he wanted to enjoy this for as long as time would allow.

It wasn’t until the boy’s parents walked up to the two of them, all smiles and laughs when their son begged to bring his new friend home with them to play.

“He has a family of his own that is expecting him home soon I’m sure, love.” The woman had looked in his direction smiling and expecting Yuri to agree, and under normal circumstances he would have. Instead he looked her in the eyes and shook his head.  

“I don’t have a family. Not anymore.”

One thing led to another and Yuri found himself inside a new home, he was told he could stay as long as he wanted to which made him curious if they knew he was a ghoul or not; he half expected to wake up and find investigators taking him away and sending him to the same place his parents and sister where.

What he woke up to instead was Phichit sleeping one him using his stomach as a pillow with his hands tangled in his shirt.

Yuri’s family had once given Phichit a temporary home and now even though he didn’t know it; Phichit’s family was returning the favor.

It was this moment that Yuri knew he would do whatever he could to keep Phichit safe.

His first friend would be his new reason to keep living.

Oliver and Evie gave him more reasons to protect others with his life.

Yuri remembers all these things when he looks at Phichit, now all grown up, going to school, being a normal student for the most part when he wasn’t helping Yuri take care of the Nishigori triplets and various other things he needed assistance in. When Yuri would smile at his human brother fondly Phichit would pester him about why he looks so sentimental, wrapping his arms around Yuri’s neck and rubbing their cheeks together, Yuri would reach his arm back to ruffle Phichit’s hair as much as he could and give him a light shoves; like how he remembered Mari doing to him.

+

What The Moore’s never told Phichit when he was younger and something that even now he never learned about was that the people who looked after him before taking him to them, had been a husband and wife ghoul who had stumbled upon a massacre when scavenging.  

What Oliver and Evie never told either boy was that every time they looked at Yuri; they saw the same kind man and his wife every time Yuri smiled.

The same people who had showed up at their home holding a sleeping baby with bag of all kinds of things a baby would need sitting at their feet.

//\\\//\\\//\\\

Evie had just come back to the couch after taking a shower tying her hair up into a bun as she settled in her spot next to Oliver getting comfortable while he thumbed through an old photo album with the TV on as white noise when the doorbell went off. They looked at one another, waiting; if it went off again it had to be important… right?

Just when the thought passed through Evie’s thoughts the doorbell went off again followed by soft knocks.

She leaned her head onto her husband’s shoulder patting his arm letting out a deep breath followed by pressing her lips to his shoulder, “I’ve got it, love.”

Of course, instead of staying on the couch to let her deal with whoever was at the door, Oliver got up as well kissing the top of her head lacing their fingers together, “Together.”

She gave a gentle slap to his arm, but let him do whatever; she was too tired to deal with his antics.

Evie opened the door, and any words that she thought up dried in her mouth at the sight of a man and a woman, but what had Evie shocked speechless was the baby sleeping peacefully in the woman’s arms.

She blinked a few times, but her eyes never left the child, but she heard a noise leave Oliver before he spoke up.

“…Toshiya? What –” Evie peeled her eyes away from the baby and watched as Oliver shook his head and ran his left hand over his face, “It’s been sometime since you quite the office work…”      

“Oliver, I know this is abrupt and out of nowhere and it’s indeed been a while since we last spoke given that I cut ties with the company, but… Hiroko and I have found ourselves with an extra mouth to feed…” he gestured to Hiroko and the bundle in her arms, his eyes stayed on the child as he continued, “We… can’t take care of him much longer, and I remembered you talking about how you and your wife lost a child.” He then put his hand on his wife’s shoulder and looked back to them. “This is a lot to ask I realize.”

Evie’s mind was spinning, but it seemed Oliver understood what Toshiya was asking of them and was willing to listen to what they had to say.

“Please, come in… no need to stay out here.” Oliver stepped to the side, motioning for their guests to come in.” Evie looked back and forth for a moment before reaching down and picking up the bag that was next to Hiroko’s feet.

“Yes, please!” She smiled as best she could.

Once everyone was gathered in the living room, Evie fiddled with her hands, “Something to drink?”

Hiroko smiled, “Just coffee for both of us, no need to add anything to it.”

Evie nodded almost tripping over her own feet.

While Evie was off making the drinks, Oliver wiped his hands on his pants and waved his left arm at the child making a noise in the back of his throat.

Hiroko adjusted herself and the child as she spoke, “We found him about to be killed and such a young thing doesn’t deserve to not get a chance at life. So we took care of those who were about to harm him, but his parents… it was too late for us to do anything for them; we might have been able to do something if we found them earlier, but.” She trailed off, but shook her head going quiet as she looked over the baby in her arms.

At her words though Oliver’s eyes widened and shared a look with Evie as she slowly walked back into the room eyes wide like his. _They’re… ghouls then?_

Toshiya squeezed Hiroko’s arm, “The past two months, we’ve been looking for a home for him and when we worked together I got a good feeling from you, so after a while decided it would be best to start looking for you and Evie, because I remember thinking you two would make wonderful parents, and deserved another chance at it.”  

Evie had been setting the drinks down, but at Toshiya’s words she banged her knee on the coffee table, wincing. She kept her head down as to keep the water that had been pooling in her eyes from being seen and being mindful of the sleeping baby.

She felt Oliver’s hands on her back, leading her to sit next to him, but his words were directed at the other two.

“That’s very kind of you. But –”

Evie put her hand over his mouth, finally looking up and wiping at her eyes, “Does he have a name?” 

Hiroko’s ever present smile widened as she adjusted her glasses, “We looked around the home and found a bunch of things.” She lifted her arms ever so slightly motioning to the child, “Phichit is what we found in photo albums and on paperwork, the Family name is Chulanont and his birth certificate is in that bag, I made sure to grab as much of his and his family’s identity that I could.”

Evie nodded, turning enough to look at Oliver, “Olly… KD… she wouldn’t have wanted us to be like this forever you know.” They shared a moment, and at the mention of their daughter, she saw the tears welling up in his eyes before he wiped them away just as quickly as they came.

He nodded and Evie felt her heart rate pick up, the thought of being able to be a parent again was frightening, but… it was something she wanted and she knew her husband wanted it as well.

“We’ll raise him, like our own flesh and blood.” She stood and Hiroko followed suit, as the baby – as Phichit was transferred into Evie’s arms in such grace Phichit never woke except for a little squirm here and there. She gasped at the movement; this time letting the tears stream down her face. All the while Oliver watched; hand over his mouth rubbing over his lips hiding his smile.

While Evie was busy cooing at the baby in her arms, Oliver went over to Toshiya.

“I feel like I should be thanking you.”

Toshiya lifted himself off the couch and waved Oliver off, “No need, it should be us thanking you, but…” he sighed, taking Hiroko’s hand in his, “After this, we will probably never meet again, but tell him, when you think the time is right, what happened to his birth parents and that they loved him very much.”

Oliver’s smile quickly changed to a look of concern next to him he could see Evie getting closer.

“Why…”

More smiles graced both Toshiya’s and Hiroko’s faces.

“It’s for the best.”

+

After escorting their guest out; they got comfortable on the couch again with Phichit they both watched the baby sleep in Evie’s arms.

When Evie glanced up at Oliver, “Did you know?”

“That they were ghouls?” he shook his head, “No, but… I’ve known Toshiya because of work and spending lunch breaks with him and he was always a good man. Talked about his family a lot loves them more than anything.” He looked at Evie kissing her forehead, “With the good comes the bad… they’re the good in the world.”

Evie couldn’t agree more. She looked back down at Phichit; a boy who lost his family to the bad in the world just like she and Oliver lost their daughter. She leaned down and pressed a feather like kiss the Phichit’s forehead.

Oliver and Evie got the chance to be parents again and Phichit had a family.  

//\\\//\\\//\\\

Laughter rang throughout the house as both Yuri and Phichit came barreling down the hallway with Oliver chasing after them making silly noises and voices. Mainly for Phichit’s sake, but Yuri loved to humor the younger boy and Evie found it adorable.  

“Careful boys; its tile in here don’t want anyone to slip and hurt themselves.” She warned while leaning against the kitchen counter watching over her boys.

Oliver had finally caught Phichit and hosted him up so he was tossed over Oliver’s shoulder like a stack of potato’s. He went to make a move to do the same to Yuri, but the older boy dodged and instead went behind the counter where Evie was and stood behind her, his hands flat against her back as he peaked over her shoulder. Seeing him laughing so care free was reassuring, he was opening up more and more with every month.

She lifted her hand up patting the top of his but spoke to everyone.  

“We should go on a family vacation! We haven’t gone on one since Yuri joined the family; I think it’s about time! What do ya say           ~”      

Phichit all but shouted in excitement and Oliver laughed agreeing all the same. It had been a while since they got out and did something together.

Two of her boys were more than happy at the idea, but she pulled Yuri close, wrapping her right arm over his shoulders whispering, “Only if you want to dear. Think about it?”

He adjusted his glasses, and it momentarily reminded her of his mother; Yuri’s eyes never left Phichit, but he nodded slowly; turning just so and whispered back, “Sounds like fun, mom and dad were never really able to take Mari and me out on expensive trips… among other reason, so this sounds like a lot of fun.” He leaned into her touch resting his head on her shoulder closing his eyes and mumbled.

“Sounds really, _really_ nice.”

Evie hummed while leaning into him so her cheek was pressed onto the top of Yuri’s head.     

+

Pulling into the parking space besides the cabin Evie chuckled when audible gasps left the boys.

She twisted in her seat enough to look at them leaning her head on the back of her seat; Yuri was pressed up against the window and Phichit had himself draped over Yuri, face squished against Yuri’s and the window.

“We usually go the tent sites back when it would be the two of us, but we figured it would be best to ease you two into this with a cabin.” Evie hoped that if this went well and they liked it, she and Oliver could bring them to a tent site another time.

Yuri peaked over Phichit head, “There’s more than one way to camp?” and when she nodded he looked back out the window, eyes wide, “Wow”

Evie watched them for a moment longer before turning back to Oliver letting out a breath taking his hand and bring it up to her lips, “Let’s get to it then, shall we?”

+

After getting everything from the car to into the cabin, the boy’s set up on the bunkbeds and food stored away in the fridge Evie flopped out onto the bed worming her way around till her head was on Oliver’s stomach then stretched her limbs until every popped. Oliver gently pulled out her hair tie so he could run his hand through her hair untangling a few knots, “Tired?”

She hummed closing her eyes enjoying the feeling of no longer having her hair pulled up before Phichit came barreling into the room with Yuri in tow looking as though he was going to jump onto them, but Yuri kept him in place at the foot of the bed.     

“Mom, mom, mom, can we go for a walk!!”  

Seeing the two of them laying down Yuri quickly wrapped his arms around Phichit’s neck, tugging him back trying to leave the room, “Their tired, besides we still have two weeks, let’s just hang out in the front.”  

Oliver waved his hand, lifting Evie enough so he could get up, but laid her back down, “I’ll take you guy’s for a walk, let mom sleep for a bit, how’s that sound?”

Phichit grabbed onto Yuri’s arms around him and started jumping.

“Hurry, hurry!!”

Yuri hushed him but laughed at his brother’s excitement. “We’ll be outside then!”

Once the boys were out of the room Evie pushed at Oliver’s legs with her left leg, “Don’t keep them waiting~”

He gave her one last kiss before hurrying out of the cabin.

Evie smothered her face in one of their pillows closing her eyes to drift off to sleep _. My boys_

+

“Wow~ it’s so pretty~”

Phichit’s hand that was holding onto Oliver’s hand tightened as he leaned into him, taking in the sight of the wilderness around them.

“Tent sites are even more into the forests, but the cabin’s still nice, yeah?”

Yuri and Phichit both looked up to him, “Yes!”

Phichit let go of both Yuri’s and Oliver’s hands and he took off running ahead, laughing and kicking at the dirt and leaves.

Watching his youngest run around reminded him of when he was younger and camping for the first time.

Oliver glanced over at Yuri “Want to join him? No need to be mindful of me.”

“Mm this is fine, besides keeping up with Phichit is hard sometimes; I’ll conserve energy for later.”

Oliver stared at him a moment; lips twitching trying not to laugh but failed when Yuri gave him a look that he must have picked up from Evie.

“What??”

“Nothing, you just sound really grown up is all, it’s okay to be and act like a kid.” He reached out and ruffled Yuri’s hair.

 _Can only imagine the things that made you grow up quicker than needed…_ Rubbing the back of his neck Oliver stared at the ground and glanced at Yuri for a second. 

_Better bring it up now…_

Taking a deep breath Oliver very gently nudged Yuri’s shoulder with his hand. “Will you be okay for the next couple of weeks without food? I don’t want you to force yourself to eat something that’s going to hurt you in the long run…”

When Yuri stopped in his tracks staring at Oliver with wide eyes and body tense, Oliver stopped as well and smiled softly.

“Before you go into a panic, Evie knows too, Phichit probably doesn’t… that’s up to you whether or not you want tell him; but you spend enough time out of the house and Evie did find some blood on clothes that had been thrown in the trash.” He noted Yuri wring his hands together and quickly wanted to put the boy at ease.

“We not mad; but there are only so many reasons why a twelve year old would be comfortable exploring or doing whatever it is you might be doing, at night.” _I’m sure_ _if you’re anything like Toshiya, you can take care of yourself just fine._

Yuri was quiet for a moment, glancing quickly to Phichit who was occupied by some bugs on a tree, before he spoke up. Voice soft and directed at the ground.

“I don’t like the dark… but I did want I had too.” He balled his fists up, “I… I had to get used to it once it became just me and I thought – I. I…” He bite at his lips and started fidgeting.

Walking closer Oliver bent down and placed his hands on Yuri’s shoulders.

“You’re a good kid; I figured now would be the time to bring this up since we’re all out like this away from where you might usually go. Evie and I are happy, no, _proud_ to call you our son. I don’t know what happen to your parents or sister… but I’m glad you’ve trusted us for this long alone with your life and with the bits of things you’ve told us about your family. Just know that the moment you walked into our home, you became our son and Phichit’s older brother. You’re a ghoul, but that won’t ever change the fact that we love you.”

Yuri stared at him like a fish out of water, mouth opening and closing as tears welled up in his eyes. Instead of saying anything he reached for Oliver wrapping his arms around Oliver’s neck hugging him as if his life depended on it even more so when Oliver gave back an equally tight hug.  

“HUG!”  

The added weight of Phichit tackling Oliver’s back sent the three to the ground in a laughing heap.

+

The cabin door creaked open to which Evie turned around from making sandwiches and was greeted with the sight of Phichit asleep on Yuri’s back and Yuri practically glued to Oliver’s side.

“Welcome back.” She wiped her hands before walking up to Yuri and taking Phichit from him, “I made some food… go ahead and help yourselves to them…” She looked to Oliver as Yuri detatched himself from Oliver and stared at the food for a second before he went for oen fo the bottled waters instead.

Oliver kissed her forehead.  

She blinked a few times, looking between Oliver and Yuri as Oliver took a seat next to their eldest taking a two of the sandwiches and keeping them in front of himself.

The little gesture was all Evie needed to see in order understand.

“The last two are for me and Phichit then, don’t touch them Olly.”

He gave a mock salute and nudged Yuri mumbling something to him, which’d caused Yuri to start kicking his feet under the table looking as if he was trying desperately to keep his smile down.

Evie let them be as she maneuvered Phichit in her arms taking him into the room with the bunk beds laying him down on the bottom bunk.  

She leaned down brushing his hair on his forehead to the side and pressed a kiss onto his skin whispering.

“I hope he gets the courage to tell you soon.”

+

Ending the final week of their trip and the boys had been having a blast and Evie was beyond grateful it wasn’t a flop.  

Phichit stuck close to whoever was with him when they were out and was thrilled when she and Oliver let Yuri take him out for stargazing at night like that night since they wouldn’t get any more chances.

Yuri had himself and Phichit all bundled up since it was colder out with the wind; Evie watched over her boys with a smile, “Be safe, stay warm, and look out for each other.” Both gave salutes, Evie waved calling out, “Love you two!”

“Love you too, Mom~”

“Love you too, Mom.”

 Evie’s heart swelled with warmth.

+

Yuri took Phichit’s hand keeping him close to his side as they stepped outside and started walking to their usual spot for stargazing.

Phichit hummed happily as he swung their arms letting the winds howling surround them.

“I’m glad mom and dad let us do this! I like spending time with Yuuuriiii~

Yuri gripped Phichit’s hand a little bit tighter.     

+

Evie had spent the last hour cleaning and packing up dirty clothes as to make the morning easier in packing up leftover food once they were done eating; Oliver had spent time out in the back of the car putting in the leftover cases of water bottles and the coolers with food that they wouldn’t be eating in the morning.

She hummed a tune to herself as she tied off the bags and set them on the ground next to the door when a creak sounded throughout the cabin from the door being pushed open.

_Yuri and Phichit have come back early or Olly’s done rearranging things._

Soft yet heavy footsteps caught her attention and she smiled to herself, _honestly Olly._

“Olly~”

Evie turned around ready to scold her husband for trying to sneak up on her, but instead she saw a masked covered face and before she could open her mouth again this time to scream a hand shot out grabbing her jaw and squeezed.

The person in front of her held her in place, head rolling from side to side so cracking could be heard.

Evie tried to keep calm but ever couple of seconds the hand around her mouth tightened and just when the hand was untightening again for the nth time she wrapped her arms around the arm outstretched towards her and opened her mouth as much as she could past the hand and bit down on the space that separated thumb and pointer finger.

The person scoffed, but the loosened grip and the person staggering back some was enough time for her to fall to her knees screaming at the top of her lungs.

“OLIVER!”

His name left her mouth followed by a choked gasp as she was slammed against the wall by a foot.

+

Hitting his head on the roof of the car, Oliver’s heart rate spiked at Evie’s scream and he worked as fast as he could to worm his way out of the car.

“Evie!”  

Spinning on the heels of his feet away from the car he was met with a figure that moved faster than he could process and grabbed him by the throat, lifted him and slammed him onto the ground knocking the wind out of him.

He gritted his teeth reaching up so he could wrap his hand s around the person’s wrist and lifted his right leg kicking the attacker in the knee. They hardly moved, but they let go of this throat to grab his leg giving Oliver the moment to kick at the person’s face before pushing up and making a run for the front door to the cabin.

His hand touched cold metal of the handle and a more bloodcurdling scream shook him to his core and the slight hesitation was all it took for something to stab through his side tossing him to the side.   

+

Blood dipped from Evie’s shoulder as silent tears poured down her face.

After getting kicked in the stomach she was rendered useless when another masked person walked in and lifted her up by her hair pulled their mask up enough to reveal their mouth and took a large bit of her left shoulder, crushing her shoulder joint in their jaws; she screeched from the sudden pain and reflexively tried to fight back with just her right arm, but the person simple stopped her arms movement and twisted till bones snapped forcing an even louder cry to come from her.

She was dropped to the ground and hands made for her legs were they held them down.

The first words out of one of the person’s mouth made the situation even more helpless.

“Break her legs.”

 Evie lifted her head with a heavy heart; _my boys… where are my boys… as long as they are safe…_

A warm appendage wrapped around her legs and she averted her gaze back to her legs at the sight of something she knew only ghouls had.

_Ghouls… they’re… ghouls… no. no. no. no._

A pressure was placed on her legs and she was about to try to yell at them to stop when the front door of the cabin was busted open and a body came flying through it followed by another ghoul rolling their shoulder.

“Trouble this one.”

The appendage that had been wrapped around Evie’s legs untangled from her and shot out towards the body wrapping around it instead then quickly threw it to the right of her.

A grunt slip past the body’s lips and Evie’s eyes widened. _Olly…_

He was left limp next to her but she could see the bruises forming around his neck and some disappeared under the collar of his shirt; she scooted closer to him until the little feeling in her right shoulder told her she was touching his left arm.  At her touch his head lolled to the side and he gave the weakest smile she’d ever seen on his face; his left hand reached for her right hand.

“The boys… are they?” His voice was raspy and she could tell it hurt him to speak.

Her lip trembled but she pushed her worn vocal cords, “still out, should be… okay.”

Oliver nodded and leaned down as much as he could to kiss the top of her head.

“There’s more then? We’ll just kill them when they get here.”

Oliver and Evie both looked up and stared at the masked ghouls. Evie felt something twist in the pit of her stomach and she forced out, “Why are you doing this?!”

The third ghoul that was still at the door laughed, “Easy prey.”  

Evie bit the side of her tongue dropping her head down toward her lap when Oliver staggered to his feet holding his side and put most of his weight on his right leg.

She watched him with battered breath she wanted him to stay still.

“You’re… not touching our boys.”   

+

Everything in Yuri’s body was on high alert; he and Phichit hand been pointing out shapes they saw in the stars when Yuri’s ears heard a piercing sound of a scream off in the distance. He shot up and ignored Phichit’s hands tugging on his jacket sleeve trying to listen for that noise again.

“Yuri…”

Another scream ranging out in Yuri’s ears and he grabbed Phichit’s hand and started running.  

“Yuri… Yuri I can’t –

Yuri slowed for a moment, “Phichit get on my back it’ll be quicker! Hurry!”

When Phichit’s hands locked around his neck Yuri ran as fast as his legs would carry the two of them.  

_Somethings wrong we have to hurry._

_Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry! Stupid body hurry!_

He felt Phichit burying his face into his shoulder and Yuri squeezed his legs that were wrapped around his waist. _As long as you’re with me I’ll protect you._

+

Slowing when he got closer to their cabin at the sight of the car alone Yuri knew something was wrong.

“Phichit keep your head down.”

Yuri didn’t move until he felt a nod then took cautious steps. The light in the car was still on and the trunk door was open. The smell hit Yuri first, but he had to see with his eyes; taking his time Yuri peaked around the back of the car grinded his teeth together.

_Blood_

Blood was splatter all over the back of the car and on the ground in splotches leading to the door of the cabin that was completely destroyed.

“Yuri”

“Shush…” Yuri pressed his cheek to the top of Phicit’s head and whispered, “You’re going to need to be extra quiet okay?”  

“Mm”

Yuri stared at the door for a moment longer before taking one step, two steps… then a light jog.

The smell of blood assaulted his nose and the room was painted in blood and what looked like bits and pieces of body parts.

Yuri’s hold on Phichit faltered and he staggered back, eyes wide. He was confused, sad, infuriated, shocked everything was an attack on his system and he accidently let Phichit worm from his arms.

“Yuri what –

Slowly Yuri looked down at Phichit and saw him slumped on the ground, tears already in his eyes. Instead of seeing Phichit though, he saw a younger him staring at his parents and sister’s corpses decorating their old home.

Fortunately, movement from the corner of Yuri’s eyes brought Yuri back to the present and he dove for Phichit wrapping the boy up in his arms and pressing his body into his, just in time for a kagune to stab into the ground where Phichit had been sitting.

A dark chuckle followed the attack, “Fast, but you won’t be getting away again.”

+

One of the ghouls left Evie’s side; the only words she was able to pick up where ‘they’re here.’ And she banged her forehead on the wood floor trying pushing her body up with her broken right arm and still bleeding left arm but slipped on the blood that had stained her skin and clothes.

She grunted as she kept trying.

“Give up and die already like your husband stupid human.”

She looked to the right and saw two of the ghouls sitting next to Oliver’s torso pulling out his intestines and shoving them into their mouths.

“Your kids will join you soon enough anyway.”

Their attention when back to what was left of Oliver’s body and Evie had to fight back the vomit that wanted to make its way out of her mouth. She had screamed her voice raw already and the added acidic would only make the pain worse.

While struggling with getting her body to work with her, Evie resorted to dragging herself on the floor, the blood she tried to think of it being water to keep some small part of her mind still sane and intact.

She got to a wall and did her best to push herself up and she saw the ghoul that had left moments ago sitting behind the couch watching the door and when she turned enough to see the door and her heart shatter into pieces in her chest.

_Yuri… Phichit… no…_

She gripped at her throat curing herself for being so weak, but then everything kicked off; the ghoul stalking her children released that appendage and it shot out towards her boys.

But then Yuri moved and she watched him tackle Phichit out of the way and for a moment she could breathe easy.  

She put all her weight on the wall and staggered after the ghoul as they went outside after the boys.

When she got to the door she saw the appendage now shaped like a hammer over the boys and mustered the last of her strength.

_See you soon Olly… KD_

+

A hammer like kagune was above them and Yuri stared up at it mouth open body frozen in fear when Phichit screamed.

“MOM”

And sure enough, somehow, their mom had gotten her battered body to move and tackled the ghoul best as she could. It was enough to throw the one off and Yuri felt his lips twitch ready to form a small smile, but behind her he saw two other ghouls and everything happened in slow motion.

+

A hand grabbed her hair and lifted her now limp body up so she was dangling in the air.

A wheezy hiss was all she could manage, but she looked for Yuri and Phichit and when her eyes landed on them Evie tried to give her most reassuring smile to easy their worries. She saw them screaming and Yuri running towards her, but she felt the skin on her neck tearing and the back of her spin cracking… cracking, cracking… then a snap.

Evie’s last words were mouthed:

_I love you both… so_

+

Phichit’s cries were what kept Yuri grounded as he watched their mom’s head torn for her body and the kagune of the third ghoul wrapped around his middle.

He couldn’t shut down now… he couldn’t shut down like he did with his parents death, he was alone then, but now he has Phichit; he has to be strong for Phichit, too keep him alive just like how his parents and his and Phichit’s parents would have wanted.

He pushed the sadness to the back of his mind, once he was sure Phichit was safe he could grieve, but now he let his anger fuel his movements.

The familiar burn of his kagune was usually a harsh remainder of his fear, but now with wrath being at the forefront of his mind he welcomed it along with it ripping through whoever was standing behind him and tore them in two.

Yuri could hear Phichit’s cries in his ears loud and familiar, as long as he was making some short of noise he was alive still; behind the cries thought, he could hear the other ghouls yelling in confusing then the satisfying screams of anguish as Yuri pierced their bodies with his kagune and tore them straight down the middle and then some.

But that wasn’t enough.

It would _never_ be enough.

Once the ghoul that had been holding him back fell to the ground dead Yuri’s kagune twisted around his body and pierced the ghoul that had killed his mom, multiple times before part of his kagune went inside the ghoul’s mouth and went as far down as it would go before bursting out of their stomach. With his bare hands he tore one ghoul apart starting with gouging out their eyes. He squished them in the palm of his hand and licked his hand clean before fitting his smaller hand down the ghoul’s throat; tearing their tongue out; as they choked on their own blood Yuri grabbed the ghoul’s upper and lower jaw and pulled with all his strength snapping the mouth open and when the body went limp he tossed it to the side.

Yuri sensed the danger was gone, but he had to be sure; he fell to his knees and grabbed chucked of flesh and started shoving everything into his mouth bit by bit.

+

Phicihit had crawled over to the back of the car and hid behind one of the wheels hands over his ears as he heard people yelling and screaming of those begging for their lives as Yuri scoffed and continued to pull them apart.

His body was shaking; he was scared _so_ scared, but Yuri was Yuri… _right?_ Yuri wouldn’t hurt him too… _would he?_  

He shook his head till he felt dizzier; of course Yuri wouldn’t hurt him… Yuri was his big brother, Yuri loved him… Yuri would protect him…

He clutched his hair and rubbed his tear stained face on his knee when everything went quiet.

The sound of squishing was the one thing that Phichit was able to pick up, so he put his hands to the ground and crawled back around the cars wheel.

_Please be okay, please be okay Yuri!_

Crouched on the ground was indeed Yuri, and Phichit let himself have a moment of relief before getting to his feet and walking over to stand behind Yuri hands tangling and untangling in his dirty shirt.

His stomach churned at the bodies around them and he caught a glimpse of their mom, but quickly put his focus back on Yuri’s back.

“Yuri?”

Yuri’s body went still and turned around to face him and Yuri’s face was covered in blood, glasses askew on his face smeared with blood and his eyes were black and red staring up at Phichit, but at the same time not really seeing him.

Phichit’s body started trembling again as he tugged the bottom of his shirt, “Yuri –

Words died in Phichit’s mouth as he was pushed to the ground and a sharp pain pierced his side. Tears slide down his cheeks as jaws tightened in his side and slowly pulled a small chunk for him.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Yuri wouldn’t – he wouldn’t!_

He balled his fists up and started hitting Yuri on top of the head, choked sobs mixing with his words.

“Stupid! Stupid! Yuri!”

Another fresh down pour of tears spilled from his eyes when he felt Yuri’s forehead on his stomach. _Please stoppp!!_

But then he heard a different noise leave Yuri.

_Yuri… Yuri is crying…_

A loud wail spooked Phichit and he froze arms midair, but then Yuri looked up, eyes still black and red, but tears were in his eyes.

“Phichit – Phichit please… forgive me… I’m – I didn’t mean – I’m sorry.” He buried his head back against Phichit’s stomach and seeing his big brother crying made Phichit cry.

For the next couple of minutes they laid on the ground crying and clutching one another.    

+

Afer they brought their crying to more controlled sniffling, Yuri sat Phichit in a clean spot on the ground while he dug around in the back of the car until he found a few clean clothes; he wrapped one around Phichit’s side to control the bleeding – _I’m glad it was a small bite… -_ and another one to tie over his eyes and the last one Yuri used the to clean his hands.

“We’re going to take a shower and clean up, and then were going to go home…”

Phichit hummed and took his hand squeezing tight, he was still shaking but kept himself pressed to Yuri’s side and kept his left arm on his side to put pressure on his wound, “What about mom and dad…”

Yuri squeezed his hand back and started walking them back into the cabin ignoring the body parts that had once been their dad.

“Nothing we can do for them now… we just have live; that’s what they would have wanted.”

They got to the small bathroom and it was one of the rooms that had been untouched looking how it did when they first got to the cabin.

“Sit for a minute.” Yuri pulled the curtain back and stared up the shower, “I’m going to go grab clothes, you take a shower okay. Be sure to be mindful of your side… if you need me just call.”

“Okay.”

Leaving Phichit to it then, Yuri wandered to their room again thankful that it was clean and untouched as well; he grabbed their backpacks and stuffed as many items of clothing as he could fit; he brought them back to the bath room and set a pair of clothes on the counter for Phichit and his set of clothing next to them. He made himself comfortable on the floor as he waited for Phichit to finish up.

+

After he helped Phichit with bandaging his side and into his clothes Yuri told Phichit to sit and wait for him and without a response Phichit sat down and watched him.

Yuri nodded and rid himself of his ruined clothes and hopped into the shower, loving the burn of the hot water and started scrubbing his skin free of blood and other body fluids.

“Were you ever going to tell me you’re a ghoul?”

Yuri’s hands in his hair stopped as he stared at the tiled wall, still.

“I’m not mad… not anymore; I’ve seen how people talk about ghouls on the TV; mom and dad made sure that I knew there were good and bad ones though.” He went quiet, “I’m just curious if – if you would have told me.”

Letting out the breath he had been holding in, Yuri went back to washing himself considering his words before settling on:

“Eventually, I would have told you eventually. I’m sorry this is how you found out.”

“Okay.”

+

Once Yuri had them packed up he took Phichit’s hand, “When your feet get tired let me know and I’ll give you a piggyback ride alright?”

“What about you?”

Yuri worked up his best smile, but it felt wrong, “I’ll be fine.”

+

They had been walking for hours before they found themselves in front of a motel, Yuri peaked at Phichit satisfied he was still asleep on his back. _Good… he needs all the rest he can get._

Yuri pushed the door open and made a beeline for one chairs in the sitting area and set Phichit down, but hands tightened their grip around his neck.

Tugging at the hands Yuri spoke softly, “We’re okay, its safe here, go back to sleep.”

Phichit’s eyes opened and closed and he mumbled incoherent words.

He made sure Phichit’s side was still going good and happy to see it was fine Yuri walked to the front desk and asked if there was a phone he could borrow.

“Mm nothing that works… but… here’s my personal phone you can use.” The lady behind the counter reached into her pocket and handed him a phone.

“Are you sure?”

She sighed and rested her face in her hands, “It’s a slow night, as you can see, so it’s fine.”

He gripped the phone in his hands, “Thanks, I’ll only be a moment.”

He made sure Phichit was still sleeping before getting comfortable on the other seat and dialed a number he hoped they would answer.

The line rang before a chipper voice answered, “Hello~”

Wiping his sweaty hands on his lap he swallowed, “Nishimura?”

“Nope!” the ‘p’ was exaggerated with a pop, “the twins are out; you’re talking to Babicheva and before I say anymore, who am I talking with?”

Yuri perked up, “Mila? It’s me, Yuri… ah, Yuri Katsuki? Or Moore… which ever rings a bell…”

Over the phone he heard a long hum before a loud ‘oh!’, “Right, right! I remember you, the ghoul living with humans and younger brother of Mari! I defiantly remember you!! So what’s up what can I help you with?”

“Well… since Nishimura is out… you wouldn’t happen to know anyone else who could pick my brother and me up… do you?” _Please say yes, I don’t know how much longer I can carry us both…_

“Hmmm, something happened… last I heard you all were going on a little R&R family vacation.” Mila paused for a moment, “You know what, Nadia just walked in; I’ll send her your way how does that sound?”

Yuri looked up to the ceiling _thank you,_ “That sounds perfect. Thank you Mila.”

“Sure thing, see you when I see you then!”

“Yeah, see you.”

Yuri turned the phone off and slid off the chair and returned the phone back to the receptionist.

“Is it okay if we stay out here till our ride picks us up?”

“Stay out of trouble and it’s not a problem.”

+

A hand was shaking him gently and a muffled voice could be heard but he wanted to sleep some more. Swatting at the hand though caused a chuckle to escape whoever was trying to wake him.

“He must be really tired Miss…”

_Phichit_

“I see that, do you think you can wake him or should we just work together to get him into the car?”

“I’ll wake him!”

Soon after those words processed in his tired mind Yuri’s eyes peaked open to see Phichit throwing himself onto him.

The air was knocked out of him at Phiciht’s sudden weight pressing him further into the couch Yuri choked out, “Up, I’m up. Please get off…”

As fast as Phcihit had landed on him he was scrambling off, “See Miss!!”

A subdued laugh and clapping was the response to Phichit’s sudden cheerfulness; Yuri righted himself in a sitting position and opened his eyes.

A beautiful woman was sitting beside Phichit, she looked vaguely familiar but he couldn’t figure out why.

Getting to his feet he gave a bow before grabbing his things then motioned for Phichit to do the same, “Thank for coming out all this way to get us.”

The woman hummed as she got to her feet which caused Yuri to look up at her. _Wow… she’s taller than dad…_

“I came into the bar to drop off some stuff for Lizzy and Lu when Mila asked me to do a little favor since Lizzy was out and no needs to thank me dear, a friend of the twins are friends of mine! I’m Nadia by the way; we might have met briefly before if you’ve spent night at the bar.”

+

When they got into the car Yuri let Phichit ride shotgun after the younger boy pleaded with him since he was never allowed in the front before; as soon as they were situated Phichit started chatting away to Nadia.

Yuri let out a deep breath and leaned against the cool window watching Phichit’s reflection; he was putting up a cheerful demeanor but his eyes didn’t shine like they used too. Yuri couldn’t blame him.  

His gaze drifted over to Nadia; he could kind of remember seeing her around the bar, but he had no memory of if she was a ghoul or not. And after the stress he and Phichit had been dealing with he couldn’t help but hope she was a human. _If she’s close to the twins… she could be either…_

She had fair skin and when the sun hit her skin in just the right way she looked even paler, but a good kind of pale… it suited her he thought; her hair contrasted her skin ever so with it being a darker blonde that matched well with her blue eyes; which like her skin either looked lighter or darker depending on the sunlight.  

Now, light blue eyes looked back at him and he averted his gaze, her chuckle for whatever reason made him blush for being caught staring. She really did have pretty eyes.

“So, when we get back into town where am I taking you two? The bar or??”

“I want to go home.”

Yuri looked up to Phichit looked back at him, eyes pleading and he couldn’t deny him.

“Home would be great…”

+

Yuri wasn’t sure if Phichit fell back asleep but given when he woke up again, the car was parked in their driveway and Phichit was nowhere to be found he probably stayed up helped lead Nadia here; realizing that Phichit was gone caused Yuri to almost fall flat on his face in his hast to get out of the car.

“He’s inside already no need to worry.”

Still unsure he took a step towards the house but stopped when he remembered that their parents wouldn’t be with them. Yuri bit the inside of his cheek and squatted on the ground before letting gravity pull him down in a proper sitting position. He laid his head on his knees and tried to think of something happier.

The clank of heels reverberated in his ears and he tried to focus on that sound instead of his thoughts, but then a hand was threading through his hair.

“It’s okay to cry you know. You are allowed moments of weakness. Even the strongest of people need to cry.”

He nodded his head but kept his head down.

Nadia sighed.

“When you’re ready… know that you two _do_ have a home. The twins are always happy to take others in, but you already know that.”

She gave him one last head rub before it was just the sound of her heels against the cement; the car starting up and then all noise was gone except for the light breeze and the sound of birds chirping in the distance.

+

Pulling himself together as best as he could, Yuri entered the house and started looking around for Phichit. It didn’t take long to find him, but whatever was left of his heart continued to break at the sight of Phichit curled up on their parent’s bed with clothes that had been theirs wrapped around him.

Yuri decided to follow Phichits lead and crawled into the heap and pulled Phichit into hug.

“We can’t stay here Phichit… we have to leave.”

A softly whimpered no escaped his younger brother as he shook his head against Yuri’s abdomen.

“Don’t want to…”

Yuri sighed and rubbed his face into the top of Phichit’s head and pulled him closer, “We can stay three more nights… but after that we have to pack up some clothes and leave.” He didn’t get a response right away this time only the feeling of Phichit’s hands gripping the back of his shirt and his body shaking.

When Phichit spoke up his voice cracked.

“Where will we go? We don’t have a home or family anymore?”

_“When you’re ready… know that you two do have a home. The twins are always happy to take others in, but you already know that.”_

Nadia’s words came to mind and he kissed the top of Phichit’s head, “We have each other. And we do have a home Nadia told me so.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

+

Three day later and Yuri and Phichit were standing in front of a bar.

“The Black Orchid… this is it?”

Yuri nodded.

“It looks like it’s closed though.”

Yuri nodded again giving a tired smile down at Phichit, “Closed to the public, but open to family; come on.”

Yuri tugged Phichit’s hand and led him to the back where the door was held open by a rock. Yuri pulled on Phichit’s hand, “This is where I came to when I left the house for a long time… I – sometimes I needed to be around other ghouls for a little while; their good we can trust them… I was originally going to stay here after seeing if I could live on my own, but then you and Evie and Oliver took me in.”

Phichit squeezed his hand, “If Yuri trusts them; I’ll trust them.”

“Yuri?”

They both turned back towards the door and a girl with short red hair was jumping up and down in one spot, Yuri recognized her as Mila, _she cut her hair_ ; he nodded and she turned her back to them yelling into the building.

“Nadezhda, Lizia! They’re here!”  

Not too long later two figures peaked around the corner – Nadia being the taller of the two Lizia the shorter one and Yuri for once felt at ease at seeing familiar faces.

He bowed, “Thank you for your kindness.”

Yuri stayed where he was but he heard a soft ‘oh’ leave Phichit and when he peaked his right eye open Yuri saw him mimicking him.

Footsteps got closer to them and whoever had been walking stopped in front of them, but then a hand was under his chin pulling his head up. Lizia’s chocolate brown eyes held so much love in them Yuri could have broken down crying again.

“No need to thank me or anyone else here. The Katsuki’s were always family. Your sister was one of our best after all.” They used their free hand to lift Phichit’s head directing their next words to Phichit, “The Moore’s too. After how much Yuri talked about you and your parents I couldn’t help but consider you all family too.”

Yuri let go of Phichit’s hand and wrapped his arms around Lizia.

They made a noise in the back of their throat but hugged him back regardless; Phichit’s smaller form joined the hug, his voiced muffed when he spoke.

“Even though I’m a human… I’m still family to you?”

Lizia chuckled and put more effort into the three way hug, “Lots of my loved one’s are human’s so yes, you are still family to me.”  

This time the other two behind Lizia started laughing at Lizia’s mushiness and Mila called for a group hug.

+

They might have had a terrible event happen in their lives and it would take years if not forever to heal those wounds, but they at least gained a new safe surrounding being protected by a group that they could call family.

This time Phichit and Yuri had no intention of losing them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny side note: The Black Orchid Lounge is actually a thing where I live. I just got ride of the lounge part, so its def not an original idea just... putting that out there. ;v; This was also going to be a little bit longer, but when I got to the ending it felt like the right place to end things and I'm already overwhelmed with the length of this chapter ;;3;;
> 
> ♡Comments are much appreciated♡


	12. !!New Update Info!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;;;; Sorry sorry, rewriting chapter 11 took a lot out of me so important stuff inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little update about things now that I have the rewrite out of the way! 

Chapter 12 will still take sometime for me to do as I want to give it the proper time it deserves so I may or may not be as long as chapter 11! (Please keep in mind these are really hard for me to write... so they take longer to write up) and I promise chapter 13 will pick up where things left of on chapter 10!! ((MORE CHRIS I PROMISE))

 **Edit: 6/8/2017** \- I've had a major case of writers block so I'll probably end up switching things around some, but it won't be terribly confusing, I'll explain in the notes when I update with new chapters o7. And in the mean time I'm writing sorter things over in You  & Me to get the creative juices flowing some, so if you still want a fix of gore head over there!  

 

 

 ~~Anywhere You Go update for those reading it: This will probably won't get updated on Phichit's birthday like I wanted before my travel plans, but I still want to write it so anyone here who reads it please look forward to what I have planned if you like phichit/yuri/victor/chris. Its birthday themed more or less but probably will be late unless major writing bug hits me, but I still need to pack and get my own personal bearings together.~~  

 

Also have plans to start up the last installment of the series Moment in Time soon! So that will be the last story of this tokyo ghoul au and once that gets started updates will continue to slow;;;; I'm excited to finally get to, but given things at this moment it won't be out for a long while, but know that I've started thinking about it and have something small written up for it; more about it will be coming soon! 

 

Thank you again for your continuing being extremely patient with me! And just putting up with me in general ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)


	13. 7/30/2017 happenings

**7/30/2017** \- Been doing a lot of thinking for a long while now of doing something different with this story... but I'm not sure how I'd go about it... I've lost some general desire to finish this thing unfortunately, but at the same time I still want to do something w/ this story/series ((taking on too much too quick is my utter downfall... I'm sorry)) and what I've been thinking of doing is making it more like You  & Me in a sense of short chapters that jump around of short snippets of Victor and Yuri's life, but I'm just not sure, let me know what you think??? I'd really appreciate some feedback on this matter since so many have had a general interest in this story or else well... I'll just keep it on the back burner for however long it'll take for me to actually /want/ to come back to the format I've been currently working w/ here. ((Same can be said for Anywhere You Go)).

Much love, I understand if anyone wants to jump ship w/ this story and not deal w/ change, but those of you who are still interested, give me your thoughts! Please!  

 

 

All this being said: if you want more gore and such things my other stories for yoi have more of that and 2 stories are still on going so check them out if you'd like, if not, thanks for reading and its been awesome!  


End file.
